Raine
by Cassidelia
Summary: Chapter 10 NOW UP!: Death? Or only Seeming? Remedies in the dark...
1. Jai

She rode as quickly as she could through the thicket. Her horse's sides heaving every time it drew breath from the effort of . Luckily, her horse Zoe was darker than midnight itself. The only splash of light was the star blazing on her forehead.   
  
"Whoa Zoe." She whispered, rubbing the mare's neck. Straining, she listened for the telltale hoofbeats of her pursuers. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. " We're safe."She thought a moment back to the torturous conditions of her homeland. " Well,as safe as a maid and her companion could be out here in the wilds of Tortall."  
  
Her ears pricked at the snap of a twig behind her. She whipped around. " Who's there? Who is it?"  
  
She saw the moonlight glint off a drawn blade. Fear struckher like lightning striking a tree. She dug her heels into Zoe's sides, andagain, they flew away. The wind ruffledher hair, making it billow behind her as a cloud of mahogany.  
  
She looked behind her, convinced that she was still beingfollowed. And she was. A strawberry roan followed her at a gaining pace. " Comeon, Zoe. Soar like I know you can!"  
  
Once more the two ran through the forest. Dodging trees andbushes. The neared the lake which lay on the edge of her family's fief, awelcome site to the weary girl.  
  
She steered Zoe towards a waterfall that fed the river Drellinto the lake, and behind the torrent of water into a secret cavern. Breathingin the cool misty air, she dismounted, and proceeded in rubbing Zoe down.Whispering compliments as she did so.  
  
Once finished, she crept out the cave to look for food. Hersupplies were meager, and would last her 3 or 4 days at most. She only hopedshe could find berries or something this close to the snows. She had no ideahow long it would take to reach Corus.   
  
Near the water's edge she found blackberries, and upondigging, found several carrots and wild onions. She washed them off in the water, and went back inside to feedZoe and herself. After they had eaten, the two fell into a light sleep. Wary ofevery noise that was not the pounding of the waterfall.  
  
When she awoke, she instantly woke her horse and the twofinished off the food from the night before. Within minutes they were on theirway. Away, from Fief Starbrook. Away from the murderous people she calledfamily.  
  
As she settled into the rhythm of the ride, her thoughtswandered. They wandered predominantly to her memories of the recent events. Drew of Naxen had been visiting. Another noble brat her parents were trying tomarry her off to.   
  
" It's just as well I ran away." She told Zoe. " I'd havebeen sent to court anyway. Looking for a husband. Bowing to every idiot there." She smiled grimly, and intoned in a singsong voice " 'Oh yes. I'd love todance with you sir'. Blushing and flirting, and being an all around ninny. Why,I'd rather have work to do as a hostler in the stables or something!" Zoesnorted indignantly. " Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I just wish I could havesomething interesting to so…" She trailed off as a rider came in sight at thebend in the road. " Oh great. A new ninny to act respectable around."   
  
She slowed Zoe until she was practically saunteringbackwards, and sat up straight in the saddle. She was going to try as hard aspossible to appear dignified. Vying her current appearance, she needed as muchassumed dignity as possible. Her hair was hanging around her face in curlystrands and her clothes were wrinkled from riding.  
  
As the rider drew nearer, she could see that he wore a blacktraveling cloak with the royal emblem embroidered on the back. The horse was glorious, and she was moreinterested in it than the rider. It was a Bazhir stallion, as Black as her ownZoe, and like Zoe, had a Star on his forehead.  
  
" Hello!" The rider called. She nodded respectfully, nottrusting her voice. He drew up beside her, and they both halted their horses.She couldn't see his face, but she could see the light glinting off a whitesmile. Seeing her puzzled expression, he removed his cloak. A lock of hair asdark as their mounts fell into his sapphire eyes. " What's a girl like youdoing riding around the countryside alone?" He asked, grinning.  
  
" Going somewhere." She answered pertly, meeting his gazesquarely. By gods, if she had to act like a prideful stuffed-shirt boy, thenshe would do it. His eyes weren't challenging as she had expected either.Oddly, he seemed genuinely interested in her welfare. " Why would a stray riderlike yourself care about someone like me?"  
  
He smiled. " You might be surprised." Offering a hand, heintroduced himself. "I'm Jai. From Corus."  
  
Hesitantly, she took it. " Raine. From…"She paused a moment,battling with herself over whether she should mention her fief or not. "Backthat way. Bordering Naxen." He nodded knowingly, though she could see theconfusion in his eyes. Gods they were expressive. Almost like looking in amirror.  
  
" So…" Jai began.  
  
" Why are you this far from Corus?" Raine asked suddenly.   
  
He laughed, obviously surprised. " I'm delivering a messageto the herald post, about 10 minutes that direction. " He pointed the way shehad come. " It's headed for Fief Starbrook. Luckily I don't have to be aroundto deliver it. Something about marrying off their daughter…or sending her toCorus or something of that sort."  
  
Surprised as she was when he mentioned Starbrook, she showednone of it in her face. Mentally, she thanked her Yamani nurse and mentor,Yoko, and her training. It certainly was a helpful thing to have. Theself-defense was helpful too, though she hoped she wouldn't have to use it. Sherather liked Jai. " I see." She said simply.   
  
" Look, I have to go deliver this. Would you do me the honorof waiting for me, and coming with me to Corus?"   
  
She had half a mind to say no, for fear that they woulddiscover her true identity, but her heart betrayed her, and she heard herselfagreeing, and saying she'd set out a midday meal.  
  
"Excellent!" He said. " I'll be back as soon as I canmanage." He sped off, faster than he had originally approached.  
  
Zoe gave her a look. " How did I get myself into this?" Sheasked. Zoe simply snorted. " I know, I know. But perhaps we can trust him…" Shesaid, leading Zoe to the rocks at the side of the road. On the largest, she setout a linen napkin, and what food she had left. Four apples, two loaves ofbread, a hunk of cheese, and a bit of jerked meat. She pulled cups out of oneof her saddlebags, and filled them from her waterskin. Then she tended to Zoe.   
  
Right as she finished, Jai returned. " Looks good." He said, smiling at her, andeyeing the food. "Shall we?"  
  
" Why not?" She was somewhat wary of his manner. He wasn'tspeaking in any slang whatsoever. As a matter of fact, he seemed to beincredibly scholarly, and educated. Not even normal pages and squires were thisformal. * I hope he loosens up. * She thought grimly. * Otherwise this will bea very long trip. *   
  
Hours later, she found herself laughing, as he told hertales of the palace. He had explained that he was a 1st year squire,so that explained some of his mannerisms. He was at the moment, retelling atale of midwinter when he was serving Sir Myles, and Myles, being drunk as hewas, forced him onto the dance floor. The waltzed around for long moments-toolong in his opinion.   
  
She laughed so hard, tears of mirth sprung to her eyes. "But you survived." She pointed out, laughter dissolving into giggles.  
  
"Barely! I've been teased mercilessly since then, and it wasover a year ago!" He grinned in spite of his vehement statement. "I'm gladyou're finding this so hilarious. Its not often I get someone to nicely shovemy faults in my face."  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry! It's just so funny…" She trailed off. " Iwish I had some good stories to tell you. To be honest, my childhood wasn'tincredibly interesting." * That's SUCH a lie! * She told herself. * Mych9ildhood was interesting all right…just not funny in any way. *   
  
Jai seemed to sense that she was holding something back. "Oh, I bet it was interesting." He said, but didn't pry. " Why are you coming toCorus?" He asked, trying to regain the lighter mood. " What are you intendingto do there?"  
  
"Oh." She seemed surprised at the questions. " I just needsome new surroundings. And as for what I intend to do, I hadn't really thoughtabout it. I guess I'll be a hostler or something in the stables.  
  
" No. Not a chance." Jai said firmly." You don't deservethat. You're obviously a noble. See about being a page or maybe join theriders." He suggested.  
  
She shook her head. " I really have no desire to do that."She confided. " I'll offer my services as a maid to a page or in palace squire,all right?"  
  
" It's not, but it's obviously as much of a compromise asyou'll permit me." He smiled at her and they both burst out laughing for noapparent reason. When the laughter had cleared the air, they were just enteringa village. " We'll stay here." He said, leading her to an inn. Seeing her aboutto protest, he covered her mouth with his hand. " Not a word." She nodded, andthey entered, leaving the horses with a stableboy.  
  
They rose at dawn the next morning, and were leaving thevillage as the first merchants were setting out their wares. Raine was not amorning person, so she didn't talk. Jai obviously wasn't either, so they rodein silence until it was nearly noon. She could see the turrets of a castle faroff.  
  
" Yes, that's Corus." He said, looking at where she gazed."We've made good time."  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much a blur. She and Jai hada jovial time, and before she realized it, they were at the gates of thepalace. She was in a daze. All the things assaulting her senses were a newexperience, and a welcome one. He led her over to the stables, and whistledshrilly. A blonde man approached them.  
  
" Hello Stephan. Could ye be takin' care of these fer me?"He asked, for the first time using an accent.  
  
" Aye, that I could, Jai. Who's yer lady friend?"  
  
  
"Ahh, I near forgot. This be Raine." He turned to her."Raine, this is Stephan, head hostler."  
  
" Nice to meet ye." Raine said the man, surprising the menwith her city accent.  
  
" She learns fast, I'll give her that." The formal Jai hadreturned. " Thanks a lot Stephan." The man offered them a wave and led thehorses into the stable, Zoe looking curiously back at Raine. " Come now. I haveto get you settled."  
She followed like his shadow. He was greeted by nearly everyperson they passed, and she caught weird looks from just as many. Finally, theystopped in front of a tall wooden door. Jai knocked, straightening the tunic hehad donned that morning. Raine futily tried to better her appearance. The dooropened and before them stood a woman who looked both severe and someone youwould trust completely at the same time.  
  
" Good Afternoon, Salma."  
  
" Why, hello, Ja-"  
  
" This is Raine. She would like to offer her services as amaid." He interrupted, giving her a look.   
  
" I see." Salma's gaze shifted to Raine. " What can you dochild?"  
  
" Just about everything." She whispered. "Sew, clean, cook,mend, I can repair tack and weapons, I can do some herbal healing…"  
  
"Magic?"  
  
" None that I know of." Salma gave her a look. " How old are you?  
  
" Fifteen."  
  
"Hmm. Same as our Jai here, eh?" She turned to Jai. " She'llbe an asset to whomever hires her."  
  
" Shall I leave her in your hands then, Salma?" Jai asked,looking uncomfortable.  
  
" Yes, that'll work."  
  
Jai nodded. " Let me speak to her in private a moment?"   
  
" Of course." Salma bustled out the door. Once it was closedbehind her, Jai took Raine's hand.  
  
" Look, Raine, I know this is new, probably somewhatterrifying." He paused, and rummaged in his belt pouch. Pulling out a smallerpurse, he put it in the hand he held, and closed her fingers around it. " Thisis to keep you going for a while. And if you ever need anything, Even if it'sjust someone to talk to, ask Salma where you can find me. If you can't get ahold of her, ask anyone for Jai. You follow me?"  
  
" Yes." She replied, her voice wavering a bit. Suddenly, shewas wrapped in a hug.   
  
" I wish you luck, Raine. I'll see you before or atMidwinter, all right?"  
  
" Okay…" She whispered into his tunic. He was a comfortablethree inches taller than her even six feet. He kissed her forehead, andreleased her. Then he slipped out the door, leaving Raine feeling as though shehad finally found a real family, even though it was only one person.   
  
Salma's kind voice snapped her out of her daze. " Come on,dear. Sit down and let me review who has put in a request for a maid." Salmaevaluated the girl as she sat down. She carried herself like a high noble. Sheobviously wouldn't scare easily, and didn't trust easily. She was a prettylittle thing, even travel worn. Salma rustled through the request papers.Finally, she found the one she was looking for. Buri had placed a request forthe queen. And the girl fit all the requirements to a 't'. " Here we are."  
  
Raine looked up. " Who am I to work for?"  
  
" Well, if she'll hire you, which I'm sure she will, QueenThayet." Salma said, watching the girl's expression carefully. The only signthat she was remotely disturbed, was the slight dilation of her pupils.   
  
" I'd be honored." Raine mumbled.  
  
" All Right then. I shall take your credentials to hertomorrow. For now, you'll stay in a vacant squire's room. None of the Pagerooms are available; otherwise I'd have you there. Are you hungry, dear?"  
  
At Raine's mute nod, she rang a bell over her head, andmoments later, a knock on the door announced another servant. " Come in." Salmacalled.  
  
It was a girl about Raine's age. "Yes Salma?" She asked,brushing her strawberry blonde hair out of her blue-black eyes.   
  
" Would you escort Raine to the servant's hall? She needssome good food. She'll be in Keladry's old Squire quarters when she's ready."  
  
" Yes Ma'am." Said the girl. Motioning to Raine, " Come on."She said.   
  
Raine stood, and did a half curtsey. " Thank you, Salma."Salma simply nodded.  
  
Once the girl was in the hallway with her, she beganchattering. Finally, she introduced herself.  
  
" I'm Paige." She grinned at her. " Ironic name, isn't it?"Raine smiled hesitantly and nodded.  
  
Once she had eaten, Raine decided to ask Paige if she knewJai. " Do you, perchance, know Jai?"   
  
" Know him?" Paige giggled. " I'm his maid." She giggledsome more at Raine's expression. " Let me guess, You wanted to speak to him?"  
  
" No! Actually, I just wanted to know if you knew where hisroom is, in case I do want to speak to him."  
  
" Oh, well, It's the room right next to the one you'restaying in tonight. Speaking of which, we better get back so Salma can get yournew uniform."   
  
" Uniform?" Raine asked, munching on an apple as they walkedtoward a completely alien part of the palace. Paige gestured at her own attire.  
  
" Dark Gray skirt or breeches, white shirt, light bluetunic."  
  
" Oh." They had reached the dormitory. They walked halfwaydown the hall, and Paige pointed at a door.  
  
" That's you." She pointed the door next door; about 4 yardsdown the hall. " My room. And Jai's. See the slate on the front that says Jai,then in smaller letters, Paige?" Raine nodded the affirmative. " That's how youfind me."  
  
" All right."   
  
She walked tentatively into her temporary room. It was nice.There wasn't much more to take in than that it was nice because Salma waswaiting for her. Sitting on the bed. She held up some clothes. Her uniform.  
  
" Put these on, the others are in the wardrobe." She pointedtoward the wardrobe. " They also brought you your saddlebags." She stood toleave. " I'll return at third bell tomorrow to collect you for your interviewwith Queen Thayet." She nodded at Raine, then swept out the door.  
  
Surveying the room, she saw that the window showed her someGardens. * I wonder if I could visit them tonight… Then again, I think I'drather talk with Paige. * She changed into her new uniform, which looked betteron her than some of the fitted contraptions her mother made her wear back home.She figured she would have to alter them a bit, but just to make them fittighter in some places, so she looked at least somewhat feminine. She pulledout a mending kit from her traveling skirt pocket, and fixed the places thatwere in question. Overall pleased, she exited, pocketing the key that was lefton her bed, and knocking on Paige's door. A moment later it opened. In front ofher stood Jai. She had pulled her hair back in a bun, and applied somecosmetics, so he didn't recognize her.  
  
" Yes?" He asked.  
  
" Is Paige here?" She said, grinning at him.  
  
" Raine?" He looked astonished. She nodded. " Yes, Paige ishere. PAIGE!" He called into the room. Then turned back towards Raine. " Do youlike it here so far?"  
  
" Yes. Really, I do. I think I'll like it here. I may beworking as one of Queen Thayet's maids." She smiled happily.  
  
Jai's face blanched as she said that. He looked as white aspaper. " Q-Q-Queen Thayet? That's going to be a tough job."   
  
" I know. But I like to work." Just then, Paige bounced out.  
  
" What do you say we go to the gardens?" She asked Raine,who nodded. " Seeya Jai!"  
  
" Bye Jai!" Raine added as Paige pulled her down the hall,leaving Jai standing at the door, seriously thinking.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Either way tell me in that little blue box down there. Number one, that's what it's for, number too, I wanna know what y'all think.  
  
~Cass  



	2. The Tattoo

Raine:Chapter Two  
Date:August 24, 2001  
  
  
The two girls wandered through the gardens,chattering about this and that. When they had reached the rose garden, however,they were quiet.   
  
" What's he like?" Raine asked as theyentered the rows of roses in full bloom.  
  
" Master Jai?" Paige asked grinning. " He'snicer than one could believe. He treats everyone as his equal, and worksincredibly hard at being a page. He hates mathematics lessons, for all he's awizard at it. I've never seen anyone whip through figures like he does."  
  
Raine nodded off handly. " But as a person,what's he like?"  
  
" Well, as I said, he treats everyone as anequal, no matter their station…He's possibly the nicest knight-to-be I've evermet. With the exception of Nealan of Queenscove, and Roald of Conte` when theywere training. Never down talked people unless they deserved it, and even then,they were kind about it" Paige gave Raine a calculating look. " Why do you wantto know?"  
  
" Oh. No reason." Raine replied quickly,avoiding Paige's gaze. They were silent for a few moments more.  
  
" You've taken afancy to him, haven't you?" Paige asked abruptly as Raine was sniffing aparticularly pretty fire rose.  
  
Raine stopped, opened her eyes, and turned toface Paige. " What do you mean?"  
  
" I've seen the way you look at him." Shesaid, not sounding accusatory in any effect, more explanatory than anything.  
  
" No." Raine said,trying to prove it by staring Paige in the eyes as she said it. " He's just afriend. Really!" She added seeing Paige's somewhat disbelieving look. Paigenodded, but Raine had the sinking feeling that she didn't really believe her.To be honest, she didn't really believe herself. She didn't really know how shefelt about him.  
  


* * *  


  
An hour or solater, when she returned to the room she had been lent, she found Salma, againsitting on her bed.  
  
" Child, you areto have your interview with the Queen in an hour."  
  
" AN HOUR?" Raineexclaimed, looking at her haggard appearance in the mirror. She had completelylost track of time, was it really nearly third bell? Salma nodded, smilingslightly. Then, she swept out the door, leaving the girl to her own devices.   
  
Raine ran to herwardrobe, and began rummaging through it, looking for some sort of attireappropriate to meet the queen in. After a moment, she realized what she wasdoing. Laughing sheepishly, she pulled out one of the nice blouses, tunics, andskirts. Then she took a luxurious bath. When she got out, she dressed in theclothing, and sat in front of the mirror, careful not to wrinkle them, as shepulled a few small pots of cosmetics out of Zoe's saddlebags, which she had yetto unpack.  
  
Finally she wasfinished, and she began to pace the room, waiting to hear the bell ring thehour. Right as the bell rang, startling her out of a daze, a knock sounded ather door. She threw it open, and practically ran over Salma in her hurry to goto the interview.  
  
" Nervous, areyou?" Salma asked, as they wandered through a maze of corridors. She laughed atthe withering look Raine gave her. " Good. It proves you're human." Rainesighed, and the pair stopped in front of a door with two guards standing oneither side. Salma knocked as Raine tried to straighten her skirts even more.As the door started to open, she stiffened, regaining her normal composure.  
  
In front of themstood a maid in an actual dress. Simple, yet it was still a court fashion.Raine envied her luck at being able to wear such an outfit. As they wereescorted into a sitting room, Raine resisted the urge to turn around and runfull out. They were told to have a seat, and that her Majesty would be withthem shortly.   
  
Moments later, atall woman with raven hair and vivid green eyes much like her own walked intothe room. Raine rose with Salma, and the two curtsied deeply.  
  
" Please sit down."She said in a musical voice, sitting herself in a chair across from them. "Hello Raine."  
  
" Hello, yourMajesty." She said quietly, tearing her eyes from the floor to glance into theQueen's.  
  
Too Raine'simmense surprise and relief, the woman laughed. " Call me Thayet, girl. Andplease don't stare at the floor. I'm not going to bite you."  
  
Raine looked upgrinning. " All right."  
  
Thayet smiledwarmly. " Now. I'm sure you know by now that I'm in need of a personal maid." Rainenodded. " Well, can you tell me what sort of tasks you can perform?"  
  
" Well," Rainebegan, thinking. " I can cook pretty well, I can mend and sew, and I can cleanjust about anything." She told her.  
  
Thayet waved ahand." What about a Lady's tasks?"  
  
" I know how to writeinvitations, dance, eat at banquets, accept flowers and gifts if need be, and curtseyto every nobility. Well, Except 'supreme ruler of the Universe' perhaps, becauseI wasn't aware we had one." She replied with obvious distaste.  
  
Thayet laughed.She had a warm laugh. Like bells ringing on Midwinter's Day. " Can you fight?"  
  
Raine's eyeslighted. " I know a lot of Shang techniques, I can use a bow and arrow, knives,staff, glaive… The only thing I haven't mastered is lance and sword, but I canlive against most mediocre swordsmen." Thayet looked thoughtful.  
  
" Might you beable to use her, majesty?" Salma asked.  
  
" Yes. I think she'sthe perfect candidate. Raine, would you like to work for me?" Raine noddedfervently. " Then it's decided. Salma, can you have Timon or someone transferher belongings here?"   
  
" Yes milady."  
  
" Good. Now,Raine, I'd like to get better acquainted with you, if you don't mind. Would youcare to take dinner here with me?"  
  
" All right."Raine said rather uncertainly.  
  
" And one lastquestion, how old are you?"  
  
Raine didn'treally think when she answered. " I'm fifteen. Well, nearly sixteen."  
  
" Really?" Thayet looked interested. " When's yourbirthing day?"  
  
" Midwinter's day." Raine near whispered. She had alwaysbeen thought of as possessing evil powers because of her birthing day. Thayetdidn't seem the least perturbed. As a matter of fact, she simply asked a maidto make some tea.  


  
* * *  
  


A month later,Raine found herself sitting in the window seat in Jai's room, giggling overcourt gossip with Paige while sewing when Jai was at lessons. She was wearing apair of breeches and a loose shirt with an embroidered patch identifying her asThayet's maid. Thayet had thankfully not made her wear traditional servant'sgarb.  
  
" Did you hear?"Paige said through giggles. " There's a new lady coming to court."  
  
" Really? Who?"Raine asked, she hadn't heard this one yet.  
  
" Um… her name's acolor, I know that… or was it a gem? Anyway, she's coming from fief Starbrookto be presented at court." Paige exploded in giggles again. Raine forced a few,but sat thoughtfully. Soon, the only sounds were from the rain pounding on thewindows.  
  
" Sapphire?" Raineasked Paige quietly.   
  
" Yes! That wasit. Do you know her?"  
  
" N-no." shestuttered. " I met her sister once though. I wonder whatever happened to her."  
  
" Oh, I heardthat. They're all saying that she ran away from home, and they found her bodyin Lake Naxen… she drowned herself."  
  
So that was thestory they had concocted. She should've expected something like this. " Hmm.Pity. The sister was nice."  
  


* * *  
  


Later that evening,long after sewing in Jai's room, Raine was still brooding about Sapphire'srumored coming to court. She was staring in the mirror at her reflection. Sheglared at her upper left arm where a snaking black band encircled it. In themiddle was a star, with an elaborate 's' and 'b' joined in the middle. TheStarbrook tattoo. Every young noble from the family was given this tattoo. Itwas a matter of identification in the case of murder.   
  
She was quite sureno one had noticed yet, that she never wore sleeveless gowns or shirts, and itwas her luck that they were out of fashion at the moment, but come springpeople would start asking questions. She could see about having it magicallyremoved, but that would involve telling someone who she really was. Not that itdidn't feel bad lying to Jai and Paige, her only friends; and Thayet, heremployer.   
  
Shrugging it off,she slipped into her nightgown, and slid into bed. Right as she was about tofall asleep, she heard one of the other maids -Jezebel it sounded like- scream.Seconds later, she found she had a knife at her throat.  
  
" Scream, and I'll end it girl.' A harsh voice whispered.Raine swallowed her stillborn cry, and attempted to pinch the webbing betweentheir thumb and first finger. It achieved nothing, and the knife simply pressedharder against her throat, drawing a little blood. " D'you think I'm kidding,wench? I know who you are, oh indeed I do."  
  
" Who am I, then?" She managed to croak.  
  
The person laughed harshly. " The Starbrook wench. Now,they aren't offering much for your capture," he drew something out of hispocket. " Oh, hell. They're not offering anything worth my trouble so how aboutI just kill you now, wench, eh?"  
  
The knife pressed harder still, and Raine's vision wasbeginning to go blurry. " See you in the Dark God's realm, i ptyle='mso-bidi-pont-style:normal'Raine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, what do youthink? R/R please, I'll try and get the next chapter out soon.  
~ Cass  
  
t


	3. Prince in Disguise

Raine, chapter 3

A/N: I've been forgetting these, haven't I. How bad for me. Well, um… Here's Chap. 3…yeah…

Disclaimer: Ok, Thayet, Jasson, Stephan, and Salma are TP's, but Raine, Paige, Yui, and Jasson's personality are mine. The Plot's mine. So there.

Raine: Chapter 3

Date: August 27, 2001

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raine's eyelids fluttered open. For a brief moment she forgot where she was, and jumped off her bed with her hand clutching the dagger she kept under her pillow. Then she remembered the knife to her throat. The cretin was gone, but not without leaving her with a large gash on her throat. Glancing in her mirror she assessed the damage. It wasn't life threatening. 

She heard people yelling and rushing toward her room. Still clutching her throat, she dashed onto the balcony, and dropped into the garden, miraculously landing on her feet. Well, partway. Her ankle made a sickening crunch as she landed, making her cringe. She stood, and hobbled as fast as she could inside the palace.

Mentally thanking her tendency for insomnia, she navigated to corridors blindly, and found herself at Paige's door. She knocked quietly, not knowing why. After a few moments, she turned telling herself that Paige was most likely asleep. She hadn't walked three steps when the door creaked open.

" Raine?" Paige asked groggily, her voice hoarse. Involuntarily, Raine felt tears start to track down her face, and she turned and hugged Paige. " What is it? What's wrong?" 

Raine, instead of saying anything, just sobbed harder, her hands drifting back to her throat. Paige ushered her inside, and lit some candles with her gift. Sitting Raine down on the bed, she forced Raine to look up at her.When she didn't see anything immediately wrong with her face, she gave the rest of her a cursory glance. When her eyes focused on Raine's throat, they widened almost inexplicably. 

" Jasson!" She yelled, jumping up to grab some water and a rag to clean up the freely flowing blood, and bind the wound. Raine wondered who Jasson was.

Paige's door flew open, and Jai looked in, wide-awake and shaken. Raine realized that Jai was almost certainly a nickname." What?" Paige simply pointed at the still sobbing Raine. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she waved him off, still looking for bandaging.

He crossed the room quickly, and examined her throat with gentle fingers. " Well, she won't die soon, but we need to get her to a healer. Paige had just found the bandages, and handed a sponge to Jasson. He started to clean the blood off from around the wound, while Paige tried to bandage it tight enough to stop the flow, and still let her breathe.

Once that was done, they asked her to stand. By now she had stopped crying, but dry sobs still racked her throat. She tried to stand, and nearly succeeded, but her ankle gave out from under her, and she found herself on the floor. Impatient, Jasson picked her up, and the three rushed to the healer's wing. 

***

Raine could hear voices outside her little enclosed room. It sounded like Queen Thayet, Duke Baird, and Jai. No, Jasson. She corrected herself. His name is Jasson. Quietly, and painfully, she sat up a little, listening intently.

" She was nearly dead." Duke Baird sounded tired and exasperated.

" Can't I just SEE her?" Jasson pleaded, the exasperated tone in his voice as well.

" Jasson." Queen Thayet snapped. " Duke Baird has been healing her all night long. The both of them need a rest. Drop it."

Raine could imagine that Jasson had pressed his lips in a thin line, and was fighting back his temper. Baird sighed, and Thayet sounded as strained as either of the men. " We'll all see her this evening." She added.

" Fine." Jasson snapped, and seconds later she heard the slamming of a door. 

" You're majesty," Baird started. " While I was healing her arms," Raine glanced at her arms, which were in splints. Did she break them and not notice? " I found a rather…peculiar tattoo."

" I don't want to know right now, Baird. Tell me about in a few weeks, I she doesn't tell me herself. I have to go. Jon needs me in the council room. More problems with Scanra." And she too left, although she didn't slam the door.She heard footsteps approaching, and lay back down.

" So you're awake, hmm?" Baird asked, coming over and examining her splints. He removed the one from her left arm, and felt the bone. " Good. It's healed. You're a fast healer young lady." He smiled at her as she shifted uncomfortably.

" Am I going to be okay?" she croaked, her throat hurt really bad. Which wasn't all that surprising, as she hadn't cried since before she left Starbrook. She refused to think of it as home anymore. 

Duke Baird looked surprised at the question. " Of course. You won't even have much of a scar on your throat." Raine's hand drifted to where the cold steel blade had been the night before." As a matter of fact, you'll be leaving here in the morning, and going back to Thayet's service." Raine nodded. " In the meantime, do you think you can do a few things for me?" 

Raine nodded again. " I'll go nuts if I have to sit here all day." 

The Duke laughed. " All right then." He showed her where he had just gotten a delivery of some healing herbs, and showed her what jars they went in, after they had been ground into a powder. So, Raine spent the rest of the afternoon, a mortar and pestle, grinding herbs. 

By dinnertime, she had ground all the herbs, mixed several potions, and neatened all Duke Baird's shelves. She was feeling great. Maybe it was from being useful, or maybe it was that she was high off the herbal scents. Whichever it was, she didn't care. 

She went back to her 'room', to rest for a while. The 'room',which was really just a bed with curtains drawn around it, was surprisingly comfortable. She was sipping her soup when Jai burst into the healing ward. " Hello Jai. Excuse me. JASSON." She said coldly, sipping some more. Jasson cringed as he pulled up a chair.

" I guess I should have told you my real name."

" Oh, ya think?" She snapped, slamming down her soup so hard it splattered the tray.

Jai cringed again. * Damnit all. *Raine thought sternly. *Jasson. His name is JASSON. Not Jai. *

" So what else haven't you told me?" Raine demanded, staring at him coldly.

" A few things that aren't really important." He told her quietly.

" Fine." She muttered, picking her soup back up, and sipping it again. 

" Will you still call me Jai, though?" He asked her, reaching out for her hand. She let him take it and nodded slowly. " When's Baird letting you leave?"

" Tomorrow morning."

They sat in silence for a while. Jai watching her while she finished drinking her soup. After a while, it totally began to freak her out. " WILL YOU STOP STARING?" She asked, setting the empty cup and tray on the bedside table. Jai laughed at her and instead looked around the room. 

Soon enough, Jai had to go because he had work from his classes to be finished. She had just settled down to sleep, when Thayet swept into the room. Raine sat straight up. 

" Thayet!" 

" Sit down, girl, you'll hurt yourself." Thayet smiled. " Are you all right?"

" As all right as one can be after having a knife to her throat." She replied, smiling.

***

Two months later, Raine was back to working in Thayet's chambers. She had luckily had no more nighttime visitors, and life in the palace was going pretty good. She still sewed everyday with Paige while Jai was working on his class work, although she sometimes caught Thayet giving her worried looks when her back was turned, and the rumors floating around were making fellow servants skirt her in the corridors. 

Midwinter was approaching. Along with Raine's birthday. Not surprisingly, she wasn't excited. She had always hated her birthday. The only thing that ever happened was that she'd get five more charms for warding off evil spirits.

She ignored the fact that she was going to be turning 16 soon, and just help sew Thayet's dresses for the numerous balls and banquets. When that was done, she cleaned. And cleaned. And cleaned. When she wasn't doing that, she went to Jai's room to do some embroidery and gossip. It was at one such session, that she heard even more about he arrival of Sapphire of Starbrook.

" She got here yesterday. And whoo! Is she as sight. She's got really blonde hair that's cut short. And, to top it off, she's got these creepy blue eyes, they're like..."

" Sapphires?" Raine supplied grimly. She knew the description of her younger sister all too well.Paige nodded. " Imagine that."

" Have you met her yet Jai?" Paige asked. He was working with his back to them, and refused to let the two of them see it. He cringed when she asked him that, making Paige giggle." Come on, let us see what you're working on."

" Yes, you little imp, I have met her, and no, you can't see it." He said, flipping the piece of paper over. 

" Oh, come on Jai…" Paige whined, trying to get at it, but she was blocked by Jai's arms. Raine darted in, grabbed it, darted back out, and began giggling evilly.

" Come here Paige." Paige scampered over, and the two of them began cackling like witches. Jai put his head in his hands and groaned.

Raine handed it back to him, still giggling. " The picture's good. It looks almost exactly like her. But your poetry needs some work."

" How would you know if it looks like her?" Jai asked suspiciously. Raine paled.

" No reason." She picked up her embroidery, and began working on a raindrop. The scene was simply a rain cloud, with a lot of drops coming down.Shrugging, Paige too picked up her embroidery, (a starry night sky), and Jai returned to his mediocre poetry. 

***

It was the week of midwinter festival, and there was a huge ball on the third night, the night before Midwinter's Day. Raine had a new dress, and she absolutely adored it. It was Black with silver edging. It fit and flattered her curvaceous form, although she didn't think so. Thayet and Paige insisted it did, though, so she stopped criticizing herself in public. The sleeves were long, and belled slightly at the wrists. The square neckline was ore what she was worried about. She still had a red scar on her neck from her visitor some weeks before.

She finally decided that she didn't care what other people thought. She was there to protect Thayet, so she would do so. Standing behind her and the king on the dais, she wouldn't be too conspicuous. So she went, and nearly cried from boredom. The king and queen danced only once, which meant the same for her. And when she did dance, it was with a rather tall, redheaded night with gray eyes, who still hadn't found love. 

The next day dawned cold, with snow falling on the ground outside. She got up with the sun to deliver everyone's midwinter presents. To the queen she gave a book of Yamani phrases, because she had heard Thayet was looking into learning Yaman; to Jai, she gave a schoolbag embroidered with her rain cloud; and to Paige, she gave a leather-bound journal, which was emblazoned with a quill. She didn't really expect to receive anything, but when she got back, she found a small pile of gifts on her bed. She set them on her dresser, she wanted to savor them later, and went to do her days' tasks.

It was such a busy day, that she was running around, and didn't get a chance all morning and the majority of the afternoon. First she was to go to the tailors, then the page's wing, then work on mending, the list seemed never ending. She finished when it was nearly 3 o clock in the afternoon. Sighing, she set aside the dress she had finished mending, and stretched. She wondered where everyone was. She hadn't seen Thayet for a couple hours, which wasn't all that unusual, but it was a holiday; and when she had gone to mend with Paige, neither she nor Jai had been home. 

She headed down to the mess hall to get some food. By the time she had gotten through the line, and eaten, it was 5 o clock. She headed wearily back to her room. As it was wintertime, the sun had already set, so it was dark in the corridors. * Happy birthday to me…* She sang in her head.When she opened her door, half awake, a shout jolted back her senses. 

In front of her stood Thayet, Jai, and Paige. All were grinning. Thayet held out a cake with 16 little candles on it. Raine smiled tearily; maybe it wasn't such a bad birthing day after all.For a few hours, everything was fine and dandy.Each one of them had brought her an additional gift. It was the first time that hadn't gotten charms for her birthing day. It was a welcome change.Around 8, though, Thayet had to leave, and Paige suddenly decided that she needed to go do something.

Jai stood there awkwardly. " So…" he said, unable to think of anything to say after three hours of conversation.

" So." Raine countered.

" Well. I guess I had better go… Classes tomorrow." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. " Happy birthday Raine." Then he practically ran out of the room.

Raine stood there, bewildered for a moment. " Thank you for the Journal." She whispered to the empty doorway. 

***

For the next week, Raine was happy, near ecstatic. She made a point of wearing the dress Thayet had given her for her birthing day along with the round jade pendant that matched her eyes that Paige had given her. She had gotten the journal from Jai. The gifts she hadn't opened that morning were earrings from Thayet, a book from Paige, and a pen from Jai. 

On the last day of December, she went to Paige's room, and neither of them were there, but she let herself in anyway. Paige had told her too, so she didn't feel like she was breaking in. She sat in the window seat, and pulled out the journal and pen. She found the first 6 pages had already been written on. It was a letter from him. She read it, and began writing on the page next to it. It was raining outside, a real thunderstorm for all it was incredibly cold. She found herself using it as inspiration, and writing a poem of all things.

_The thunder rolls,_

_The lightning strikes._

_My heart grows cold_

_On this sleepless night._

_It has all flown_

_Out of my control_

_So I watch with a bitter heart_

_As the thunder rolls._

_ _

" Whoa." She whispered, her pen stopping. " Where did that come from?" She didn't have time to ponder though, because Paige came in right then, practically bursting with news. Raine snapped the journal shut, and listened to her intently. Most of it was about Sapphire.

Then, Paige switched gears, and began complaining about Jai, and all the formal wear she was having to mend. HE did seem to have to go to an awful lot of court functions that most squires didn't." Honestly. Just because he's the prince and all..." At that moment, Jai walked in.

Raine choked. " HE'S WHAT?" She stared at him.

" Nice going Paige." He growled.

" PRINCE Jasson?" Raine was hysterical. She was close to slapping herself. " Why didn't you tell me before?" She didn't wait for an answer, and fled the room.

" Raine! WAIT!" Jai called after her. She didn't listen, and kept running. She finally stopped in the stables, at Zoe's stall.She grabbed a brush, and started brushing Zoe, though she obviously didn't need it. 

***

Thayet sat in her office chair. She was going to find out about Raine. It seemed that she had no past. Like she had just appeared out of thin air. 

" Yui, I need you to find out where this girl has come from, and why." She told the Yamani in front of her. 

Yui Tasuki nodded. " The girl's name?"

" Raine is all she'll tell me. Baird discovered a tattoo when she was attacked those few months ago. He didn't describe it to me; you'll have to ask him. I know she's from Tortall though."Yui bowed, and exited. Thayet had used Yui as a spy before, and trusted her to find results.Once and for all, she needed to know the truth, of Raine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, not exactly a cliffy, but it works. I know she seems to perfect for reality, but she won't stay that long very long. * Smile at Ali* Anyway, please R/R. Your feedback totally helps. 

~Cass


	4. Lettering the Past

For weeks, Raine completely avoided Jai's wing of the palace, and could be seen regularly out grooming her horse, or simply sittign astride the mare bareback and scribbling away in her journal

For weeks,Raine completely avoided Jai's wing of the palace, and could be seen regularly out grooming her horse, or simply sitting astride the mare bareback and scribbling away in her journal. It was on one such occasion that Paige found Raine. And cornered her.

Sneaking up in a blind spot, Paige wondered how she'd get the horse not to hurt her, while she cornered her mistress. Deciding she didn't care if she got hurt, she jumped up, and grabbed Raine's waist. The horse made no move to stop her, so Paige shoved Raine into a corner, and stood over her. 

" You can't avoid me forever." She announced proudly. " And you never let Jai explain." 

" I don't want him to explain." She replied, trying to sound defiant, although her voice betrayed her by wavering. " I should have expected it." Paige raised a hand, and Raine closed her eyes tightly and cringed. As if expecting to feel the blow. Instead, Paige offered it to her, to help her up.

Raine cracked an eye. She meagerly reached for Paige's hand. She quickly gripped it, and pulled herself up. " Thanks." She whispered, and bolted. 

Paige stared after her. " She'll never let us near her again." She whispered, shaking her head.

* * *

Weeks later, Yui once more stood before the Queen. Although it was they last Friday of January, she wore a short sleeved tunic over a thin white shirt.

Thayet sighed as she sat down. A day full of temperamental courtiers, an hour to herself, then an evening full of the same courtiers was not exactly her cup of tea. Sitting sideways in the velveteen armchair, she looked at Yui through downcast, tired, lashes.

" What have you found me?"

Yui looked very solemn. " She seemed to well spoken to be a simple commoner, your majesty, so I checked with the other servants, and no one saw her before she came into your service, so I looked into any disappearances fitting her description in the city. The tattoo you described was the hardest part of it all. So I thought to look into _noble_ disappearances..."

" And?" Thayet prodded when Yui stopped significantly. 

" The family had said that she had committed suicide, but I looked into it, and the girls horse was missing, a horse just like Raine's. The only even remote match…" Yui paused again.

Thayet's nerves were on end. She was suddenly very awake, and getting agitated. Her green eyes flared. " WHO IS IT?" She near shouted.

" Lady Raine of Starbrook." 

* * *

Raine rummaged through her chest of drawers, searching for her Ravenwood Armory dagger. Finding it beneath her book of myths, she found it, tucked in a packet of old letters. She drew the dagger and its sheath, and tucked it into her belt, which was more like an obi. She started to close the drawer, but the address on the letter drew her attention. 

She drew the packet from the drawer, and perched on the window seat to read. They were from her old boyfriend, Leaf. Reading them brought back painful memories, and she found herself struggling to keep the lump from her throat and to see through her stinging eyes.

_All of a sudden, she was 14 again. Wandering down the halls of Starbrook castle, looking for her best friend, Leaf. All of a sudden, she was drawn into a corner, and someone kissed her gently. She stepped away, taken aback. It was Leaf. She cocked her head at him, as if to ask what that was for. He simply smiled. _

Then it was a month later. She was again, searching for Leaf, this time in the gardens. She was supposed to meet him by the waterlilly fountain, but he never showed up. She wandered and wandered, and heard voices drifting from the rose garden. She tiptoed over, quiet as a mouse, and what she saw made her heart shatter.

Leaf kissing Sapphire… or was it the other way around? Whatever it was, it broke her heart.

Raine looked up from the letter, wiping at her streaming eyes. Leaf had broken her heart; ripped it to shreds and given it back to her in a box. He had tried to apologize, but it wasn't any good. He was the first guy she had ever trusted. And had remained the last. Until recently, anyway. She couldn't possibly believe that she had actually almost trusted Jai. She had come sooo close.

She sat there thinking for a long time. How long, she didn't know. Just sat and thought, thought and sat. And then she thought and sat some more. Finally, she came to the conclusion that somehow, she'd have to learn to trust someone again. Even if it was only Paige. And the start of that was apologizing.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, she headed for the squire's wing. Hoping with all her heart that they were in their rooms. After knocking, and standing outside for way too long, she gave up, and took the long way through the gardens back to her rooms. The fact that there was no one else around should have been her first clue to what was going on. Sadly, she didn't realize what was going on until she was grabbed and thrown into the bushes. 

Someone tried to tie a gag around her mouth, but she kicked and scratched as hard as she could and was dropped with a fit of cursing. She ran. Just jumped up, out of the bushes, and ran full out toward the palace. Not caring what wing it was, so long as it was lit.

She arrived at the Queen's suite gasping for breath, her dress hanging off one shoulder, and a few scratches bleeding on her arms and face. Thayet looked her up and down.

" To Baird. I know it isn't serious, but go anyway." And so she went.

* * *

Jai sat on the hayloft, swinging his legs in time with Paige's brushstrokes. She was grooming her horse, Corona, a palomino mare with a spicy temper. He let out yet another sigh.

" Jasson, what are you tying to do, sigh the walls down around us?" Paige asked, grinning up at him. " You're coming near your goal then, my friend."

He managed a weak smile. " No... Just thinking. Why did she loose it, Paige? It's not like being a prince is some kind of disease…."He trailed off as a serving maid entered the stables.

" Excuse me, your highness, but your mother wishes your presence." She said merrily, sweeping a curtsey as she spoke.

" I'll be right in." He replied with all the dignity he could muster. The gril practically ran from the stables. Jai looked at Paige. She was starign at him, mouth agape, wearing a look that plainly asked what he had done this time. ' Uh-oh!' he mouthed to her as he swept himself off, and wandered up to his mother's chambers.

* * *

" It doesn't look bad." Baird said, examining her scratches. " This one's a bit deep, but nothing that really requires a healer's attention. So why in the name of Mithros did she send you to me?" It seemed rhetorical, so Raine didn't answer.

" What's this?" He asked, pointing at the tattoo on Raine's arm, with her UN-luck, it was the one that the sleeve had been torn off of.

" That?" Raine asked a little too innocently. " Nothing." She scrambled to pull the scraps of fabric up over it. 

Baird gave her a skeptical look, and waited for further explanation. When it didn't come, he sighed, and had her jump off the table and go back to Thayet's. " Don't strain yourself, now!" he called after her. Making sure that she was safely out of earshot, he pulled out a scrying crystal, and contacted Sir Myles.

" Yes, Baird?" The pudgy knight sighed.

" I need some information about a tattoo."

* * *


	5. Yelling and Amends

**__**

Raine 5

" **D**escribe the tattoo please, Baird. It would help if I knew what it looked like." Myles all but growled. 

Smiling slightly at his friend's folly, Baird proceeded to describe the tattoo. Halfway through the description, Myles sat up straight and began to scribble furiously.

" I'll get back to you." He snapped, and the figure in the crystal went dark.

"_Scholars…_" Baird muttered disgustedly, wandering off to whatever it is healers do when they are without patients.

* * *

**J**asson stood in an antechamber in his parents' wing of the palace. He could hear whispers through the Yamani style screens separating himself from his mother's office, and it drove him mad. 

" Why do girls have to always whisper and giggle, so?" he muttered to himself.

" I suppose to keep us interesting." A dry alto he didn't recognize said stoutly. " And you had better not let your mother hear you speak like that." 

Jai's head snapped up. She was about five feet even in height, but what she lacked in stature, she more than made up for in appearance. She had laugh lines at the corners of her eyes and mouth, and worry lines etched deep into her forehead. Her copper hair was pulled back in a severe bun. She almost had the look of Alanna, though her eyes were a cheery hazel instead of a vibrant violet; and prior to his guess based on voice, she didn't look any older than himself, if as old at all.

" I'm Alianne. Now, you're mother is waiting to talk to you. As is mine." Her eyes sparkled mischievously. " Would you like to be buried, or cremated?" Jai swallowed hard, and she started laughing.

Almost timidly he peered around the corner. His mother sat in her wing-backed chair by the fire; an eerie profile of her in the dark room stood out. In the matching chair across the fire was the profile of his godmother Alanna. 

" You wanted to see me, mother?"

" Yes. I did." The formerly warm room gained an icy chill. Jai stood at attention, the way he had been taught from a very young age; trying not to shiver. Though whether the urge was from fear or cold, he couldn't tell. 

" _What were you thinking?!?_" she growled through clenched teeth.

" Excuse me? Thinking, Mum?"

_" What. Were. You. THINKING?" _ She exclaimed.

" I'm afraid I don't follow…" Jai said haltingly, prepared to run if need be, although there weren't many places he could hide in the palace.

" Don't be pert with me, boy. What were you thinking giving your affections to one of my handmaidens?" Thayet was pacing now. Like an angry tiger in the menagerie. 

Jasson stood there flabbergasted. His mouth kept opening and closing, but no words came out. He looked like a fish. For ten minutes he stood there, his mouth opening and closing, while his mother ranted in the background. His mind was racing with the accusation, and he was saying things to his mother he had never even dreamed of saying. Finally, his tongue caught up with his mouth, and he managed to yell back.

"Give my affections? Mother, Raine is simply a great friend of mine, I hold her in the highest respect." That should have been that, but oh no, he had to continue ranting. " And what's more, even if I had ' given her my affections' why would it matter in the least? It's not a liability to the crown, now is it?" He glared at his mother, slightly out of breath from his short but eloquent tirade.

Sighing, Thayet put a hand dramatically to her forehead. " Why can't you be like Roald?"

" What you want me to be a player?" He threw up his hands exasperated. " Mother, listen to me. Raine is a friend. Nothing more, nothing less, do I make it clear enough, or must I write it down?"

For the first time in this little family lovefest, Alanna spoke up. " Let him be, Thayet. There's nothing more to say that won't provoke further argument." 

Thayet sighed, but nodded her agreement, and waved Jai out of the room, who strode off still looking furious.

* * *

****

Raine jumped into the shadows behind the screen as Jai stormed past, muttering to himself. Alianne began giggling helplessly, and waved Raine into the room. 

Shaking her head, Raine went the opposite direction, toward her room, instead of the study, and the only sound that gave away her entry, was the soft clicking of the door closing behind her, and the quiet scratching of a pen on paper.

* * *

****

Jai continued his muttered tirade as he strode down the dark corridors back toward the stable, nearly halfway there; he collided with someone very hard, as though the other fellow had been running. 

Jai's cloak was wrapped around his face, distorting his view of the person's face in what little moonlight there was. As the two clawed blindly at eachother to find a way to stand up, a lilting soprano voice reached them.

" Oh Le-e-e-e-e-af!" A giggle followed as a picturesque blonde entered the brightest shaft of moonlight. 

Finally Jai could see, and the large, turquoise eyes he was looking into were filled with terror. He pushed the other boy off him, and shakily rose to his feet, all thought of the earlier argument erased, as he surveyed the Lady Sapphire. She curtseyed, or rather; she bowed her head, then grabbed leaf by the arm, and began making furious apologies.

" Oh, your Highness, I apologize. Leaf and I were just playing a game of Hide and Seek, and he didn't want to be 'it' even though it was his turn." She giggled, and the boy; who turned out to be about the same height as Jai, looked nauseated. " If you'll excuse us, you Highness, we must be going back to our quarters." 

Jai nodded curtly, and continued down in his previous direction, but he went slow enough that he could hear fierce reprimands being made in that soprano, now full of venom rather than its previous lilt. 

* * *

**S**ir Myles paged through an old book of family insignia, one that included fiefs from each book, from Gold to Bronze. Even markings of the Rogue courts of several countries were included. Finally he found what he was looking for. Fief Starbrook.

_ The members of the Starbrook clan are marked at the age of 8 by a tattoo. This tattoo's purpose was originally to decipher who belonged to clan, for they had several members who tried to turn to the Rogue or other less than noble causes. _

Originally this brand was simply a design of the North Star; but it has evolved over time to be more, or less ornate, depending on the current Lord.

From there it went to display a drawing of the different tattoos through the ages, and there was the latest, smack dab in front of Myles. It was exactly the design Baird had described. A Bazhir type band; rather snake-like, with the north star in the center, and in the middle of that star, an elaborate 's' and 'b' joined. 

" Hmmm…" He thought aloud. " Perhaps I should see if Thayet would care to take some tea or such with me tomorrow. Along with her maid."

* * *

**P**aige glared out the window where a week before, she had sat with Raine, sewing and giggling like mad little girls. Jai was once again at lessons. Nothing really new, and Paige was bored. 

Her sewing sat cast aside. She had mended all that needed mending. She had cleaned everything, whether it needed it or not, and to be quite frank, the other servants were a pretty lot of ninnies, wandering around, gossiping all day long. 

She was about to leave for the stable, to groom Corona yet again, when there was a soft tapping on the door. She walked quickly and carefully to the door, and opened it a crack.

Before her stood Raine, looking scared, but she carried her sewing basket all the same. Paige threw the door open and gave Raine a hug. 

Hours later, Jai returned to get ready for dinner to find two girls once again sitting together, sewing, and whispering secretively. He was late, so in his rush, he failed to notice that the other girl was Raine, which was fine with her, because she was convinced that males couldn't be trusted. Ever.

She told Paige so, who hid a grin. Playing matchmaker would be easier than she had originally thought.

* * *


	6. Truths

It was coming on spring, and Paige was getting down to business. She wanted Jai to get out of his lurking-around-corners-scaring-the-wits-out-of- everyone phase and Raine out of her woe-is-me-men-suck phase. It wasn't going to be easy. Especially with people as stubborn as they, but she was confident she could do it. After all, she did come from a family of matchmakers did she not?  
  
That afternoon she headed down into the city, and wound through the stalls in the market, the merchants bellowing about their wares. She was greeted by some, and scowled at by others, she paid them no mind and continued until she reached a small, brightly painted door with the symbols of the gods on the wooden sign above it, signifying a mage-for-hire.  
  
The door creaked on its ancient hinges as she pushed it open and was greeted by the familiar scents of peppermint, citrus, clove, jasmine, and the spicy tang of ginger. She took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit interior. There were candles in decorative holders that were very much like wedding lanterns casting specks of color onto the ceiling. An old, white-haired woman sat in an armchair before the fire, whilst a short, brown-haired and –eyed woman sat in a chair at the other end of the room by a window, doing needlework. The younger woman jumped up when she saw her.  
  
"Paige!" She walked over and embraced the girl.  
  
Paige returned the embrace. " Hello Mama".  
  
Liriana lead Paige over to a chair opposite hers, and searched Paige's eyes. "What is it that troubles you?" She sat back comfortably. " You wouldn't be here otherwise."  
  
She felt herself burning pink. "Mama." Liriana laughed, a musical sound like temple bells. "Oh all right. How do I get two friends of mine who truly like eachother to…"  
  
"Fall in love?" Her mother supplied, her eyes twinkling with mirth.  
  
"Well… yes. But you see, I think that they already truly do, but they're just to shy, stubborn, and full of pride to do it themselves."  
  
"Oh, my dear, you've got a tough case, but I think we can remedy that." Paige watched as her mother wandered over to a locked cabinet. She produced the key from a chain around her neck, and the cabinet door swung open. Liriana began rummaging through bottles, explaining to her rapt student as she did so. "There are several ways, dearest, but I think that the most effective would be…."  
  
* * *  
  
"Starbrook?" Thayet muttered. "Yui told me as much, but they said that the girl of theirs was…well, dead. I didn't really believe it."  
  
Myles shook his head. "Can't you tell from her looks, Thayet?" He smiled at the look of absolute bewilderment that crossed her face. "She's got the classic look. Her skin's too dark to be full blood-Tortallan, Scanran, or even Gallan, and too light to be full Bazhir. It's like the color of…" He searched for a good simile. "The color of tea with cream."  
  
Thayet smiled rather sheepishly. "I knew she was pretty, but I'm afraid I'm not as avid a scholar as you, Myles. I hadn't really given much thought to her heritage." She sighed. "I suppose I wanted to think she was just an ordinary girl, who happened to look a lot like a noble. Like that identical stranger theory Numair's been trying to make fly for years."  
  
Myles nodded absently as stood from his seat, and shifted his rumpled tunic self-consciously. Placing a hand on his forehead, he began to massage his temples and pace simultaneously. "We're going to have to approach this carefully. She'll be afraid… why else would a noble, a young noble, leave their home in such a manner? Unless…" The pacing ceased, and he looked up, not really seeing. His eyes were haunted as he silently put a theory together in his mind.  
  
"Myles?" Thayet asked quietly, sitting up straight. "I can see the wheels in your head turning, what are you thinking?"  
  
He came back to reality with a start, the theory settling firmly in his mind. "Well, think about it, Thayet. Why did you leave Sarain?"  
  
Thayet's face darkened. "I was not about to have my future bartered away like grain. Especially after…" She trailed off. "But why would a noble in Tortall do that? We're not torn by unrest or warring clans."  
  
"No, but some of our noble families are a little more…colorful than the others." Myles pointed out thoughtfully.  
  
Thayet took a moment to digest this. Then she nodded firmly. "You're right. There are a few of them that are rather deceitful. I never knew much about the Starbrook clan. Are they an older family?"  
  
Myles nodded gravely. "They are; although they all but disappeared from the map until not too long ago. Their name is in The Book of Gold, and they have given almost as many knights to the crown as Naxen or Queenscove." He sat again. "It is a wonder that Raine and Lady Sapphire are related."  
  
"That's true," Thayet agreed. "Sapphire is much like the late Lady Delia."  
  
Jezebel wandered in, looking sheepish. "Excuse me, my Lady, Sir Myles, but Raine is here for tea, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you, Jez. Send her in, would you?" Thayet asked, sitting up straight. The maid nodded and left. "Well, here goes everything."  
  
* * *  
  
Raine's breath caught in her chest as she stepped into the Queen's study. Sir Myles was there, and right away she knew what they wanted to talk about. She felt the color momentarily leave her face. Biting her lip, she curtsied, then sat where the queen motioned.  
  
They served tea, both Thayet and Myles sipping theirs. It was silent in the room for a few moments. Raine played idly with the handle-less teacup she held. She traced the outline of a leaf with her finger then placed it back on the tray. Myles cleared his throat. She looked up, her hands folding and refolding in her lap.  
  
"We need to talk, Raine." Thayet began.  
  
"I gathered as much, your Majesty." She interrupted. Instantly she wished that she could take it back. "Begging your pardon, ma'am."  
  
Thayet smiled warmly. "It's all right dear, perfectly all right. We just need to discuss some things with you." Her gaze darted to Myles then back to Raine. "You never told me where you were from, dear. As your employer, it seems that I should know such things, should I not?"  
  
"You should." Raine agreed quietly. She knew it would come to this, and silently she slapped herself a hundred times over for not taking care of this at the beginning.  
  
"So." Thayet said pointedly.  
  
"Don't worry child, whatever it is you ran away from cannot touch you here." Myles told her, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. It was reassuring, as it was intended to be, but she cringed all the same.  
  
"Why don't we start with your true name?" Thayet asked quietly.  
  
"Raine is my true name." She whispered. "Although not all of it." She swallowed, clenching and unclenching her hands. "My full name, is Lady Raine Nanaimo of fief Starbrook." She looked down. Her voice rose as she grew more confident with each word. "And the tattoo that everyone keeps whispering about is the one I'm sure Sir Myles has just told you about." She looked up, smiling wryly. "Because unless I'm being paranoid, people have been checking my arms every chance they get."  
  
Thayet smiled at the girl, although her eyes were worried. "Then you're not dead."  
  
Raine laughed. "Hardly. My family is not something I wish to belong to." She swallowed. "And I would rather my sister did not learn of this, if that's acceptable." Thayet nodded, and Raine let out a sigh of relief.  
  
After that, the subject was dropped, Thayet deciding that the rest of the discussion was better kept for a more private time and place. No one noticed the figure that slipped out the door from the shadows after Raine revealed her true identity.  
  
* * *  
  
Paige hummed a song to herself while she moved around her room. It was small, no bigger than most closets really, but it was her own, and felt more like home to her than anywhere else in the world. She pulled open a barely visible drawer in her night table, pushing aside different packets of herbs until she found what she was looking for. Smiling to herself, she pulled out the packet of herbal tea. It was one of her own mixtures, a potent blend of chamomile, lavender, peppermint, and citrus extracts, designed to make the drinker calm, and depending on the dosage, induce a calm, peaceful sleep.  
  
She laughed at herself. She really did seem like a rather evil woman, standing here, mixing potions to feed to her friends. Her laughter subsiding into an insistent case of giggles, she tucked the packet into her apron pocket, and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you think?" Roald whispered to Paige's Corona as he walked her along the trails of the Royal forest. He had just finished retelling the last few months to the horse. "Did I do right?" The horse snorted derisively." Aw… Who am I kidding? I should have told her." His blue eyes hardened. "In fact…" He looked up and saw the turrets of the castle through the leaves of the trees, which were getting thinner and thinner- a sure sign that he was reaching the edge of the forest. "Perhaps it's not to late to apologize." He all but jumped onto Corona's back, and the pair flew up to the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Raine read the note that had been stuck on her pillow, and her fingers clenched around it unconsciously. The paper crumpled up in her grasp, forming a small, tight ball. It was from Paige- asking her to come to tea this afternoon. She had been afraid for weeks before to face them, then she had, and she and Paige were starting to get back to the way things were before, but she couldn't bear being in the same room with Jai for more than a few moments.  
  
She knew that Paige was planning to have them all "talk", as she so lightly put it. But Raine didn't want to talk. She never wanted to have to speak to Jai again. "He lied to me." She murmured, trying to reassure herself. Inhaling deeply, she shut her eyes tightly and tried to envision herself as a calm being. Letting it out slowly, she told herself that she had to talk to him sooner or later. And the sooner, the easier.  
  
Walking over to her wardrobe, she tucked the paper into her pocket, trying to smooth out the worst of the wrinkles her involuntary reaction had created. She opened the doors with gentle fingers, and pulled out a white dress with an odd filmy gauze over it. The gauze shimmered in the light, like a faceted gem. Fingering the soft material, she lay the dress on her bed. She turned back and pulled out the soft leather shoes that went with the dress.  
  
"If I'm going, I may as well look good." She murmured to herself, as though the petty reassurances would make her any less nervous.  
  
Gingerly, she untied her apron and unbuttoned her blouse. One sleeve slipped down her arm, and she glared at the tattoo, wishing that she could be rid of the damned marking. She slipped the soft gown over her head, smiling at the soft shooshing sound the material made against her skin. Looking at the reflection in the mirror, she was awed to see another person. It was the girl she was brought up to be… not the Raine that everyone here knew. She sighed at her reflection, and was contemplating taking the dress off, and changing back into her work clothes when someone pounded on her door.  
  
"I-It's open." She said loudly, setting her stance so she could defend herself if she had to, making sure the latch on the window was off, so she could get out.  
  
The door opened a crack, and a dark-haired head peered in. When the person saw her, the door creaked open the rest of the way, and Jai stood before her, hands clasped behind his back, obviously trying not to let his jaw drop.  
  
"It's just a dress." Raine said coldly, dropping the fighting stance, and standing with her own hands flat at her sides.  
  
He ducked his head. "I can see that. It looks good on you," he murmured.  
  
"Thank you." She said curtly, grabbing the brush off her chest of drawers, and pulling the two sticks that held her hair up out, letting it tumble over her shoulders in thick waves. She ran the brush through it, waiting for him to say something. Finally she spun, hold the brush out like a sword. "What do you want, Jasson?"  
  
"I want…" He looked up from studying his feet. He strode over and clasped one of her hands, while she resisted the urge to pull away; she glared into those sapphire eyes. "I want you to forgive me."  
  
"Why should I forgive you?" She demanded, pulling her hand away and stepping back. "You lied to me. From the very first, you lied. And you continued lying."  
  
"And what about you?" He retorted, whilst his thoughts of apology floating away like apple blossoms in the wind.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Lady Raine of Starbrook." He spat back. " Lady Raine Nanaimo of fief Starbrook? Apparently I'm not the only one who lied, Raine." He glared at her.  
  
For a moment they stood there simply glaring, each daring the other to break eye contact. Finally, Raine's face melted into a smile, and she started to chuckle, then to laugh hysterically. Without meaning to, Jai began to laugh as well. Still laughing, Raine walked to him, and hugged him. They clung to eachother until their laughter subsided.  
  
"Can I assume that my apology is accepted?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Only if mine is as well," she murmured into his chest. He gripped her upper arms in his hands and pushed her away so that he could look her in the eyes.  
  
"It is. Do you believe me, that I'd never hurt you on purpose?" Blue searched green.  
  
"I do." She swallowed hard, closing her eyes, then looked back up at him. "Even if you are a prince."  
  
"I'm a human being first and foremost." He explained, releasing her arms.  
  
Nodding mutely, she took one of his hands in hers. "Let's go for a walk, shall we? I heard that the orchard is particularly beautiful this time of year."  
  
"It is that," and the two friends walked hand and hand toward the stand of blossoming fruit trees.  
  
* * *  
  
The Lady Sapphire looked out a window in her sitting room, and grimaced. There was Prince Jasson again, walking along with that girl who was so familiar. She was almost like…Like her sister. But that couldn't be possible, could it?  
  
She spun like a caged beast; warily eyeing the door that had clicked open. A pair of bright blue eyes peeked around it. Sapphire breathed a sigh of relief. "Leaf, get in here." She snapped.  
  
The tall, thin young man edged inside, a lock of his messy blonde hair falling in his large, bright eyes. "You wanted me, Sapphire?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly. "Lady Sapphire," he corrected, bowing almost imperceptibly.  
  
"Yes. I want you to find out who that wench the prince is spending all his time with is. I need to know the competition before I can alter the balance." Leaf gulped, and bowed again.  
  
"Yes, milady." Then he edged back out the room. The blonde turned back to the window, her face scrunched up in a petulant scowl. This girl would have to be taken care of, and soon."  
  
* * *  
  
"So tell me of your life before you came here." Jasson demanded, running fingers through his dark hair. "I mean- your hobbies, everyday chores…give me a sense of…"  
  
"Normalcy?" Raine suggested pertly.  
  
"Yes," he said, taking her suggestion, and giving her a sidelong glance. "Normalcy."  
  
She shrugged. "There's really nothing all that interesting."  
  
"Oh I doubt that."  
  
She sighed grudgingly. "Fine. But let's sit down somewhere, it's a rather long story to tell."  
  
"Okay." The two walked a little further, and sat on a stone bench under a particularly flowery cherry tree. "Now we're sitting. So talk," he cocked his head to one side, and gazed at her intently.  
  
"Well…" She didn't quite know where to start. "I guess…"  
  
"What was your daily schedule?" He asked, giving her a relatively simply topic.  
  
She smiled. "Okay. Well… First I woke up an hour before dawn, and practiced unarmed combat. My parents didn't know I was doing it, but my brother- Vaughn- he was teaching me. He went to the Shangs for a while, but he had to come home because of an injury," she explained. All the while moving her hands as she spoke.  
  
As she continued, Jai was caught up in the sheer musicality of her voice. He forgot all sense of space and time, even where he was and who might see them there together, just being woven into the spell of her words. Transfixed by the calm she seemed to resonate, and the sorcery she seemed to cast with that movement of her hands…  
  
* * *  
  
Leaf slunk through the brush about twenty paces behind the twosome, disgusted with himself for doing what Sapphire bid him. Every now and again he caught snatches of conversation. He smiled to himself. They were rather cute together, but then he remembered Sapphire's plan, and the smile turned into a wince. He wished he'd never gotten involved with the Starbrook clan, Sapphire least of all.  
  
He crept around the large peach tree across from the largest of the cherry trees so he could get a look at the girl's face. Her head was down, and she was motioning with her hands as she spoke, although Leaf couldn't hear the words, he could almost imagine what they were. The wind blew, scattering the blossoms of the trees and a lock of her long mahogany colored hair into her eyes. She whipped her head up, shoving the hair behind her ear, and Leaf gasped, stumbling backwards into the grass. He ran as fast as he could away from there, and when he reached the inner suites of the palace, he burst into Sapphire's rooms without knocking, red in the face and breathing hard...  
  
"Leaf?! What is the meaning-" She cried, jumping out of her seat, her embroidery dropping to the floor.  
  
"It's Raine," he gasped. "She's here. She's her…."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Well? What'd you guys think? I know it's been a while… a very long while, but I hope you liked this part. I'm going to be able to post more often now because my computer is finally back online. So- tell me what you think of Raine 6, please! Flame if you like, although I don't think I've written anything flame-worthy. I promise I won't get too upset. *grin*  
  
~Cass 


	7. Nameless Face

The girls blue eyes lit with an inner flame. "My darling sister…" she murmured to no one in particular. "Back from the dead, and no one the wiser? No, no, no," she clucked. "We can't have this." An evil chuckle started low in her throat gaining volume and malice as it crescendoed. Soon enough, she was laughing full out, head thrown back, eyes streaming with mirth.  
  
Leaf was uncertain what to do. Should he step away, or approach? He opted to stay where he was, thinking that perhaps it was safer. He could tell from the atmosphere of the room that Sapphire had an idea. And knowing Sapphire, it was an idea that he was not about to like.  
  
* * *  
  
Raine waved a hand in the air in front of Jasson's vacant stare. "Hello? Tortall to Jasson, come in Jasson." She grinned and leaned in, until her face was scant inches from him. "Jasson, snap out of it." He blinked dumbly, then gasped, and leaned backward with incredible speed. Raine burst out giggling.  
  
"It's not that funny," he murmured, face turning a lovely shade of crimson. She continued laughing, and he couldn't help but smile. "Okay, maybe it is, but you don't have to rub it in."  
  
"Rub what in? What were you thinking of, anyway? You were staring at my hands," she looked down, turning her tanned hands over, examining them. "They're really not that interesting."  
  
Jasson hazarded a sheepish smile. "I don't really know…It was like you were weaving a story as you talked, you know, like the story tellers do at Beltane and Midwinter."  
  
She nodded. She did know, a cousin of their had been one of the few she found she could converse with at home, and he had taught her many a trick to captivate a listener, not all of them normal. Realizing that she had been using the speaking tricks he had taught her, she turned a light shade of coral. "My cousin was a storyteller back home. I got to talk with him a lot. I'm afraid that it rubbed off a bit."  
  
Jai nodded, looking into his own lap. "You had a very interesting life." He commented gently, not quite sure if it would spark debate or whether he could get away with it as a compliment.  
  
"'Interesting' is not how I would put it," Raine told him frankly. "Hellish is how I would put it. There are so many little…quirks that I wouldn't want to bother you with."  
  
He looked up, drawing one knee up and resting his head on it. She was glaring into her lap, her eyes a mixture of pain and anger. She felt his gaze and looked up, her eyes locking with his. "I'd like to know, if you want to tell. If you don't, I can understand that."  
  
She sighed. "No, no you have a right to know. It's just not…a pretty picture to paint. It's not exactly fun to have lived it, either. But I guess unless they're brought out into the open, it's never going to leave me alone."  
  
He smiled warmly. "I'm honored."  
  
She looked startled. "Why?"  
  
"That you trust me enough to tell me this much," He smiled. "And I assume, tell me what you mean by 'hellish'."  
  
She nodded and took a deep breath. "There were nine of us when I was born; nine children to two relatively young parents. My grandfather still ran the fief at that point, and for awhile we were happy. Vince was 16 when I was born, and away studying to become a knight, his twin, Mara was finishing her stay at the convent, studying to become 'a lady'," she was counting her siblings on her fingers now. "After Vince and Mara were Andrielle, Artemis, Theo and Jacob- they were twins too, then Sapphire, then me." A small smile touched her lips. "Andrielle and Artemis were the two most…scholastically inclined of any of us. They were only 14, only 14 and already they were at the university studying for the highest degrees the place offered in magic and languages respectively," she shook her head and laughed. "They were a malicious duo, and both of them twins as well."  
  
"Lots of twins in your family," Jai commented.  
  
Raine nodded. "It gets better. Let's see… where was I? Oh, yes-Theo. Theo was at the mithran cloisters. He had the strongest magic in the family, my uncle Andrè's pride and joy. He…didn't like me much." She cleared her throat. "Then there's Sapphire-"  
  
Jai held up a hand. "I don't need to hear about her right now."  
  
"Right…wait a moment, I've forgotten someone…" she counted off on her fingers again. "Vince, Mara, Andrielle, Artemis, Theo, Jake, Sapphire…Vaughn! How could I forget him? Well, I told you that he went to the Shangs, but had to come home because of an injury. He was…ooh, I'd have to say…17 when I was born. He'd been with the Shangs from around age 5, until he was 15. He got his injury protecting a village from raiders..." her head bowed. "He sliced a muscle and walked with a limp from then on."  
  
Jai winced. "Ouch."  
  
"Yeah, ouch. He was my favorite brother…of my older sibs, anyway."  
  
Jai's eyes grew wide. "You had younger sibs too?"  
  
Raine nodded. "Yep," she shot him a sly smile. "Like rabbits, my parents were." That startled laughter from Jai, and she grinned. "Yes, I had younger sibs. Julianne, Henry, Brooke, Westley, and Aurora. They were quintuplets." She thought Jai's eyes would fall out of his head, they were so round. "Yes, and they were a handful, too. They're 14 now, going through the normal teenage woes, as a matter of fact, they're supposed to be coming up quite soon."  
  
"My parent saw most of us as disappointments. Vaughn for getting injured…I refer to most of my family in past tense because…well, they have a tendency to disappear. Vince was killed in action, helping some Riders flush out Scanrans…the Scanrans got him first. Mara fell in love with a Doi tribesman visiting from the roof of the world and married him; cheating my parents of an alliance with another house. Andrielle and Artemis flat out told my parents that they refused to work for the family, and are currently…" she bit her thumb. "In Carthak or the Yamani Isles, I forget which, learning even more." She cleared her throat and looked up. "Tell me if I start to bore you."  
  
"No, no, this is quite entertaining. Please, continue. What of Theo and Jake? I know where Sapphire is, obviously."  
  
"Theo and Jake are in two very separate places. Theo is a fully-fledged mage now. He spends his time searching for arcane spells for our family, doing genealogy, as luck has it," she made a face. "It's funny. He has so much power, and yet, he still does the more mundane of tasks…I saw him do a working once. At our home castle, he brought back the images of my great- great-great grandfather's household, we got to see how they lived in the same rooms that we live in now. I have to admit it was definitely an intriguing experience. As for Jake… Jake always had an affinity for children. He's the younglings' tutor." She smiled grimly. "You see…In my family, my clan, you belong to the family. Your life is theirs to expend how they please."  
  
Jai nodded. "I see, so your life isn't your own... You're a caged bird."  
  
"Exactly. You see, after my older siblings all but split, my parents focused in on Sapphire and myself. They decided not to send us to the convent, but to train us at home to be 'proper ladies', all the while drilling into our heads the values of the Starbrook clan," She deepened her voice, as though imitating a large man. "Be true to your family. Trust only your family. Family is life." She laughed. "Please. Anyway, we were also taught combat techniques, which I took to right away. I think it scared my family that I took so easily to the fighting arts. Very quickly they took it out of our daily regime, and in the time when I was before taught fighting, I was given cleaning as punishment for not adhering to the exact letter of their ridiculous protocol."  
  
"Sometimes I did the cleaning," she murmured. "And sometimes," she pulled up the skirt to her knee, revealing a large scar that ran the length of her leg from two inches below the kneecap to up under the skirt itself. "It does up to my ribs. The other times, they beat me. I was the first to be sent to court, supposedly. Or rather, I was going to be the first. They tried to make their alliances away from Corus, bringing nobility in from Naxen, from Tirragen, from Eldorne, from many of the other old houses, even some of the newer less known ones. The men seemed to like me well enough, but I didn't like them, and I was not afraid to show it. The last one was when I ran away."  
  
"Didn't they chase you?" Jai asked, still numb from the sheer size of the scar.  
  
"Gods, yes, they chased me." She stood and began pacing. Jai started to get up be she waved a hand. "Walking helps me think. They chased me the night before I met you. I had had enough with all the suitors, with all the spoiled rich boys who thought that because I was a woman, they could throw me around, throw me away for their own purposes. I grabbed the bag of things I had been keeping since I was 13, when they first brought in the morons, and my horse, and I flew away."  
  
"It seems to be a tradition in the clan that if you have a rogue that gets away, you announce them dead, and let it go. No one thought that I could make it on my own, in the wild or otherwise."  
  
"They misjudged you," Jai commented quietly, standing. "I never doubted your independence at all. From the first time we met, you were…"  
  
"I was what?" She asked when he had been silent a few moments. He stepped closer. "Jai?"  
  
"You were a mystery, like the scent the breeze brings on a warm summer day. Something intoxicating and intriguing. Something asking to be figured out."  
  
"You make me sound interesting," she teased, grinning nervously.  
  
He reached out and clasped her hand in his own, not breaking eye contact. "You are interesting." He started to lean in ever so slightly, and Raine's breath froze in her chest.  
  
"Paige will be looking for us," she murmured, pulling back a little and almost instantly regretting it. "We should head back."  
  
Jai smiled ruefully. "Yes, we had better head back." He released her hand, and the two walked in contemplative silence back to the palace.  
  
* * *  
  
Muttering, Paige glanced out the window again. Raine was supposed to have been there an hour ago, and Jasson never took this long out on rides, especially when he was riding Corona. Shaking her head and telling herself not to worry, she turned back to the steaming kettle over the fire, adding her mixture of herbs to the boiling water. The scent of Chamomile instantly began drifting around the room. Paige sat down to wait, and felt her eyelids grow heavy.  
  
"No, no, stay awake," she commanded herself. "You're on a mission, you can't handle…"she yawned widely. "Oh why not? They're late already. With my luck, they're off…"she started to drift off. "In an alcove somewhere, kissing like the lust-driven teenagers the entire court thinks we are…" her eyes closed and her head fell to rest on her fist.  
  
Over the fire, steam billowed from the kettle, lavender now mixing with the chamomile. The water was boiling away, which was just as well as the flames went from bright orange, to golden, to purple, to green, to blue, fading away into glowing embers. Paige sighed in her sleep; her mind slipping into a state where she was between dreaming and reality- lost in the mists of the surreal.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are we going to show that girl why people should not mess with the Starbrook clan?" Sapphire crooned to her reflection in the mirror. The afternoon sunshine cast an amber luminescence about the room, giving her backlit figure an angelic glow. She almost had the countenance of an angel; what with her creamy skin and lovely blonde hair accented by those eyes that were almost the same blue as that which ran in the Conté line. "Why, yes! Yes, we are going to teach that little wench who deserves to be the heiress of Starbrook."  
  
"Forgive me, Sapphire," Leaf said quietly from the table where he was peeling an apple with a beltknife. "But why exactly are you so…set against Raine? I mean, she's gone, dead to everyone but the clan. Why not just let her be?"  
  
"Let her be?!" Sapphire exclaimed, spinning from the mirror, fury blazing in her eyes. "Do you have any comprehension of how instrumental she could be to my downfall?"  
  
Leaf thought about that for a moment, knife still moving in his deft fingers. "Hmm…Let me see….No, I don't, because you haven't told me one thing since we left the fief." He raised an eyebrow. "How about you divulge some of this precious information so that-"  
  
"So that you can go running to her side to warn her?" Sapphire burst in. "I think not."  
  
Leaf glared from his seat. "What gives you the idea that I would do that?"  
  
"From the first time I met you, you've constantly talked about her. Everything was, 'Raine' this, and 'Raine' that. And still I stayed at your side, always there through-"  
  
"Through the happiest time of my life!" Leaf shouted exasperatedly, leaping from his seat to glare down at the girl before him. "I was happy before you interfered! I had Raine, then you…you…" he seemed to be at a loss for words. He grasped his throat, as though trying to pry away invisible fingers.  
  
Sapphire pinched the air and with the other hand shoved him into his seat. "Don't ever, EVER mention her like that again. Not in front of me." She glared into his eyes. "You should have been mine to start with. She had everything; EVERYTHING! Father and Mother absolutely adored her," she threw up her hands and began pacing. "Most of our siblings loved her, they'd come home to visit, and it was automatically, 'where's Raine?' then as an afterthought, 'oh, hello Sapphire. How have you been?' Then they'd see her and they'd forget I existed," she paused for breath.  
  
She began again, after a few moments, in a quieter, but still fierce tone of voice. "We studied together, being closer in age than anyone else. I had to work so hard to attain excellence in our subjects, and she was always stealing away during our class times, riding that damned horse she raised or sitting in the treetops, reading. I tried it once, and I got beaten, she did it all the time, and she was no worse for wear at all. She got away with everything." The girl broke off bitterly, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Her expression quickly changed from jealousy to malice.  
  
"But when she began fighting it…then running away, people noticed me. They saw me for me, saw that I was always the better daughter…that I was the one more dedicated to the family. Raine was all but forgotten. She's a thing of the past, and now that we've found her, I cannot allow her to be discovered by anyone in the family; especially not by Vaughn or the younglings. They see her here, and my life is over, which means," a cruel fire was rekindled into a blaze in her eyes as she turned to gaze stonily at him. "That you're going down with me."  
  
Leaf swallowed hard. The last time Sapphire had had that…that aura, she had tried to knife Raine in the garden. Sapphire squinted, then smiled superficially. "If you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for tonight's…performance." She swept through the door that led to her sleeping quarters, shutting the door with a decisive click.  
  
She was planning something, something murderous. Leaf's biggest regret was that he was confined to her, like some petty lapdog, jumping to do her bidding. He was disgusted with himself. He gazed at the shiny patches on his wrists, and fingered the hilt of his beltknife. He had tried to escape once, and almost had. It cost him nothing, really-  
  
Nothing but his freedom.  
  
* * *  
  
Raine leaned against the wall outside Jasson's quarters. Jai had gone in to check on Paige five minutes ago. She sighed, studying her short fingernails. A soft click told her that Jai had emerged from the room. She glanced up, and felt her eyes widen. Jai had changed out of his loose breeches and shirt into his court garb. "You look," she faltered for a moment. "Nice. You look nice. But…Are you dining with the court tonight?"  
  
"Yes, we are." He smiled.  
  
"Excuse me. Did you just say, we?" She choked.  
  
"Mm-hmm. We are. Now let's go," she looked down at her white gown, then back up at him, disbelief in her eyes. "You look fine. Come on, you'll be my guest." He grabbed her hand and started walking swiftly down the hallway.  
  
"B-but Paige is.." she stuttered.  
  
"Dead asleep," he responded. "She won't miss us, and besides, I left her a note telling her where we'll be."  
  
"Court, Jasson? To them I'm just a commoner, a palace servant," Raine protested, trying to pull out of his firm grasp.  
  
"Well, who cares what they think? You're going as my guest, your lineage shouldn't be an issue, and besides, you're a Book of Gold noble. So whatever they think is a moot point." He stopped, putting his other hand on her other arm. "Raine," he whispered. "I won't make you come with me. I won't make you do something against your own will, it's not in my nature."  
  
She searched his eyes. "You really want to go through with this? You really want me to go with you?" He nodded slowly, almost imperceptibly. "Then I'll do it. But only for you."  
  
A slow smile spread across his face. "Thank you," he whispered. For a moment, they stood there silently. Then suddenly, he pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, I know how hard this must be." She didn't answer, still too surprised. He let her go, and smoothed her hair with a hand, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Let's go, Prince. We've got a court dinner to turn upside down."  
  
* * *  
  
"Jonathan, dear," Thayet said through her smile as the many nobles assembled in the great hall. "Did you happen to notice who just came through the doors?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid I…" the king trailed off as he spotted the pair. "That's not…"  
  
"Jasson," Thayet confirmed. "I'm afraid it is. And, he's brought a guest." Her smile was genuine now.  
  
"Who is she?" Jonathan asked, turning to his wife, his public smile dropped to reveal concern in his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Raine," the Queen murmured to her husband laughter in her voice. "Lady Raine of Starbrook."  
  
* * *  
  
Raine's heart pounded as they slipped into the large hall. Chattering nobility filled the vast space, seating themselves at large tables and talking in smaller groups. No one noticed the newcomers, or so it seemed. Fear started to take a hold on her heart and she held her bated breath; trying to overcome the urge to run away.  
  
Jai squeezed her hand gently, reassuring her. She managed a weak smile. "Come on, we have to sit with my parents," he murmured for her ears alone. "Trust me, it'd be better than sitting down here."  
  
"Sure it would," she retorted quietly, but let him lead her through the knots of people up to the dais. They stood before the king and queen, Jai bowing slightly, and Raine sweeping into a deep curtsey, ordering her cheeks to resume their normal color. After all, she saw the queen every day, even the king more often than not.  
  
"Good evening, Jasson," the queen said quietly, nodding at her son. She grinned at her maid. "And Lady Raine, how kind of you to join us this evening."  
  
"The honor is mine, my lady," she murmured, head bowed respectfully.  
  
"Hello, mother," Jai murmured, kissing Thayet on the cheek. "Good Evening, Father," he shook his father's hand, then lead Raine around the edge of the dais to the two empty seats on Thayet's right. "Calm down," he murmured as they got settled. "They won't bite."  
  
"It's not them I'm worried about," she whispered back, rubbing white knuckled hands together and looking up at him. "It's most definitely not them I'm worried about."  
  
"Then who-" Raine shook her head. Everyone in the room had seated themselves, and the king had stood to deliver the prayer. As he raised his hands, and opened his mouth to speak, the double doors slammed open.  
  
"Her," Raine muttered. "She's what I'm worried about.  
  
* * *  
  
Sapphire smiled grimly at the looks of shock that graced the faces of the royal family and most of their court. Her entrance had been carefully planned to impress, or rather, to scare the living hell out of them all. She was a Starbrook, damnit; and they needed to know who she was.  
  
Sweeping down the aisle to an open space on the table right next to the dais, she raised her voice to offer an 'apology' to the nobles around her. "I beg a thousand pardons, your Majesty. I apologize for my lateness, I hope that I can repay you for this disturbance." She curtsied low.  
  
"Hmm…" The king grumbled. "Very well, Sapphire of Starbrook," he said finally. "We shall speak later. Now if I might pray before the food turns to stone?" No one could miss the icy note to the last statement. Sapphire bowed her head once more, then took her seat, trying not to smirk.  
  
* * *  
  
As the night progressed, Raine felt herself relaxing in Jai's company. Relaxing, and actually enjoying herself. She laughed with Roald and Shinkokami, who were seated next to them; she talked quietly with Jai and debated ethics with the king and queen.  
  
Dinner was winding down, chatter starting to get louder. Servers were whisking away place settings, and refilling goblets with wine, spirits, or water respectively. Raine sighed, almost disgusted with herself. She was enjoying the very thing she had run away from.  
  
"You want to stay for the dancing?" Jai asked quietly, gripping her shoulder.  
  
"Well-" she was cut off by a loud thud and an unearthly silence.  
  
A figure, a mangled and bloody figure had fallen to the floor. Red blood pooled around the girl…or rather what looked like the remains of a girl. The palace uniform was in tattered, crimson soaked rags  
  
Raine's breath caught in her chest, it...it couldn't be, it just couldn't be…  
  
That's when the screaming started.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think, please. Feedback's always welcome.  
  
(Cassidelia Elwoode, 2002 


	8. Requiem

****

Title: Raine, Chapter 8: Requiem

****

Author: Cassidelia

****

Date: June 7, 2002

****

Feedback: ALWAYS WELCOME!

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimer: Lessee…. The only people in this chapter who aren't mine are Jasson and Jon- Jon makes a brief appearance, and Jasson…well, duh. His personality is mine; the actual character belongs to Madame Pierce herself. Everyone else? Mine. The place? Nope- it's hers. But the Starbrook clan? Oooooh yeah, they're mine. I don't think Tammy'd want 'em.

****

Dedication: To Magixpawn- I always look forward to your reviews! Thank you! To Reeni- for your *clears throat* 'beta' work *grin*. To Jaela- My #1 muse. And last, but most definitely not least, to Maxwell and Emily- Maxwell, for although he's not a TP fan, he encourages my writing; and Emily- for FINALLY getting hooked, and, like Maxwell, supporting me both realistically and nicely (no small feat).

* * *

Jasson blinked stupidly for a few moments, as the room around him erupted in screams. Raine gripped his arm tightly, almost cutting off the circulation. "That's not…" he trailed off.

Raine nodded slowly, the color draining from her face leaving it porcelain white. "I-I think it is," she responded quietly. Quickly, almost faster than Jai could have imagined in her shocked state, Raine leapt up from her seat and ran to the bloody figure lying heaped in the middle of the room. A kind of shocked hush fell over the crowd as she gently gripped the crimson wool, and turned the girl over. A strangled sob ripped through her throat, her eyes burned, and she felt the salty drops begin streaming down her face. "No…" she whispered, not caring that her white dress was turning almost black with blood. She shook her head violently. "No!"

Jai came up behind her, holding back tears. He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "Come on, Raine," he whispered after a few moments. "Let her go."

"No," Raine sobbed. "No, I can't. I won't. This can't be real… It just can't be happening!" She murmured hysterically, her words echoing around the now silent room. Biting her lip, she sat staring at her friend, silent tears streaming down her face.

Murmurs traveled through the crowd, and Jai was suddenly aware of someone standing behind him. He glanced back, his father nodded at him, gesturing at the girl, whose muted sobs wracked her frame. Jai knelt down beside her, pulling her to him and hugging her, trying not to look into the open, unseeing eyes of Paige; who lay covered in her own blood, gazing into the space near the ceiling. 

He stood, pulling Raine up with him. Turning his back to Paige, he blinked his own burning eyes. He wouldn't cry just yet. He'd wait until he was back in his own quarters. "Shh…It's okay, Raine."

"No, no it isn't," came the strangled whisper. She pulled away a little, looking up accusingly at him through red, tear-filled eyes. "Don't you understand, Jai? It's not okay. It will _never_ be okay," struggling a little; she freed herself of his grasp and backed away a few steps, trying to ignore all the stunned looks around her. "As long as I'm here, it will never be okay again." She fell over the hem of her gown, landing on her hands and was up again like lightning, fleeing the room.

"Raine!" Jai shouted desperately. The crowds parted, revealing a clear path to the door. "Father?" He asked, his voice trembling a bit, his mind screaming for him to run after her.

"Go, Jasson. I will see to your friend," Jon murmured, and Jai was off like a shot, seeing small spots of red on the marble and granite floor, obviously dripping off Raine's dress.

Twisting and turning through a labyrinth of corridors, some of which he hadn't known existed, he began to lose hope of ever finding her. The spots were becoming harder and harder to find, practically impossible in the dimly lit hallways. Tiring of it, he raised his hand, a small ball of blue fire- his gift, lighting the corridor enough to see comfortably. 

"That's better," he murmured to himself, following the trail down another little-used hall. He glanced up, seeing a dark figure sitting on one of the oversized windowsills. Clenching his fist, extinguishing the light, he approached quietly. The girl- he was certain it was Raine was sitting, head braced against the wall, staring up into the starry sky. Tears still ran down her face, but no longer did her shoulders shake from withheld sobs, now she simply sat, stared, and cried.

"It's my fault, you know," she whispered. He didn't ask how she had known he was there, but stepped a few feet closer. He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't come here, and gotten to know you both, I would never have endangered her. I would never have endangered you. I don't know how, and I don't know when, but somehow, Sapphire found out that I was here. She's killed Paige, it's only logical that she'll go after you next."

"Raine-"

"Enough, Jasson!" She snapped, her tone offering no room for argument. "I can't do it. I won't do it. I'm leaving. I have to."

"No!" Jai objected adamantly. "You're not going anywhere! You can't!"

"I can. And I will," she said icily, bowing her head. "I won't have both of your deaths on my conscience," she swallowed hard. "It's hard enough to have killed one of the people I love, I couldn't bear it if they got you as well."

Jai placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. "I could protect you. I am a prince after all."

"You think you can be everywhere? You think that your bloodline will be enough to keep the Starbrook clan at bay?" She molded her face into a glare, and stared at him. Although the facial expression was stern, the eyes spoke of something else. Of pain, and heartbreak, and fear. "You _cannot_ protect me. I have to do the right thing for once, I won't let someone else get pulled into this."

"Someone _else_?" Jai whispered.

"Leaf," she answered quietly. "It's my fault that he's in her clutches."

"No, it isn't," a new voice said from the shadows. Jasson's hand went instantly to his sword hilt, while Raine simply looked up. " It was never your fault, Raine." A tall, blonde boy stepped out of the shadows. " Things just happened that you couldn't take care of."

"_Leaf_," Raine breathed. "But you were… I thought that…"

Leaf shook his head, smiling in spite of himself. "No, I'm not dead, I haven't run off somewhere. I'm in bondage," he held up his wrist, revealing a thin, seamless silver band. "It won't come off," he sighed, glaring disgustedly at the band. "Not while I'm alive, at least."

"But can't she find you?" Jai demanded harshly.

Leaf raised his eyebrows, amusement showing in his eyes and at the corners of his mouth. "Watch your tone, princeling. You haven't a thing in the world to be jealous of at this point. And yes, she could summon me to her with this, but at the moment she's too busy gloating over this last-" his eyes traveled to Raine. "Conquest," he finished, swallowing his original word.

Raine stood shakily, grabbing the ledge to catch her balance. Once she had it, she stood up straight, and looked Leaf squarely in the eyes. "Is that what she calls this? A _conquest_?" She spat the last word, eyes filling with a sort of fire. Jai and Leaf exchanged glances; they both knew that look. "Tell me, Leaf! Is that what she called this!" 

"Well…well, yes, that's how she phrased it," Leaf stammered, cursing himself for what he had said. " I might be mistaken, though."

"I doubt it," she said shortly. "As I recall, you have an excellent memory." She spun, hatred showing plain as day in her features. "If you'll excuse me, I have a family member that I need to rendezvous with."

Jai grabbed her forearm. "Raine, what do you think you're doing? She'll kill you!"

"Better me than you!" She wrenched out of his hold, glaring for a moment. Then her look softened. "I'm sorry, Jai," she whispered, trying a faltering smile. "But this is something I have to do."

He sighed, staring down at the flagstones. "I know." 

She smiled. "Good," leaning over, she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll come back," she promised. "I swear I will."

A hand drifted up to press the spot on his quickly warming cheek as she turned and disappeared into darkness. He looked around, and found that Leaf too, had disappeared. "You had better," he whispered to no one. "You had better."

* * *

Sapphire laughed maliciously as people screamed all around the great hall. This evening just got better and better. Sighing complacently, she slipped out unnoticed, although not before seeing her sister run to the dead wench's side. She knew that Raine would come to find her. Everything was going as she had planned; even Leaf's small 'breach of faith' that he thought she didn't know about. Oh, she knew all right. In fact, she was counting on it.

* * *

Raine stalked down the hall towards her room. If nothing else, she needed out of this blood soaked gown. That brought the memory of Paige back to her. Her crumpled, beaten form just…just lying there- lifeless and staring into oblivion. Tears prickled at her eyes, but she fought them back. She would cry later. After her sister paid. And oh yes, her sister would pay.

Bursting into the room, she changed in record time, exchanging her gown for a pair of light breeches and a shirt. Grabbing her sword and knives she put them in their respective sheaths, and left the quarters, stopping only long enough to stretch for a moment. Her jaw set, eyes steely she headed toward the noble quarters where she knew her sister was staying. Being a maid had its uses, one of which was knowing every back passage in the castle; being able to navigate better than the king himself.

She peered around the corner, and seeing no obstacles, proceeded to the door, which she kicked in. "Knock, knock…" she called. "Sapphire, dear, come out, come out wherever you are."

Sapphire stepped out of the shadows. "My darling, darling older sister. Back from the dead, is it? Or on your way to join them." She brandished a long, wickedly curved sword as though it were a feather in her grasp. _Probably bewitched._ Raine thought, disgustedly. "Did you come only for chitchat?"

"You know what I came for," Raine growled in reply. 

Sapphire mocked thoughtfulness. "No, you know what? I don't know. But what I'm thinking is that you just have a death wish."

"Perhaps some day," Raine retorted, making sure her wrist sheaths were loosened and her sword was at ready. "But not tonight, and not from you. I think it is you, you, Sapphire, who has the death wish. So tell me. Where do you want your ashes scattered? Traitors' hill? Because that's certainly where you belong," she took one step closer. "I would say the sea, but I wouldn't poison innocent creatures with your venom."

"You talk, sister. But you were never this aggressive. Always a pacifist. What has happened to you?" Sapphire asked innocently.

"I woke up," Raine growled. "Apparently you're in a dream."

"Finding you alive? More like a nightmare."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Raine chided, drawing her own sword. "Why all the talk?" As she said it, Leaf rushed up and leaned against the doorway; panic in his hide-eyed, breathless stare.

Sapphire smiled smugly. She pinched the air, and Raine watched as Leaf grappled at his throat, face turning a bluish shade from the effort to breathe. Raine rushed to help, Leaf falling into her arms, now a sort of plum color.

"I…" he choked, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from her eyes. "I'm- so sorry…Raine. You…" he swallowed hard, trying to choke out the words. "You have to survive," he coughed. "Raine-" it came out as a whisper now, color was fading from his face. "Run…Run while you still can." Sapphire snapped her fingers, and Leaf's eyes widened for a moment, then fell closed, his head lolling backwards. Raine bit her tongue in an effort not to scream. Two in one night- there was no way she'd let it be three.

Gently setting Leaf's lifeless form on the tiles, and shutting his eyes with a hand, she turned and stood, squaring her shoulders against the grin she knew would be covering her sister's face. "You think you've one?" she whispered hoarsely. "You think by killing them, somehow you've succeeded?" She stalked forward until she was almost nose to nose with her sister. "Answer me."

Had to be a mistake.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, you hate me for my cliffy's. What can I say? They just…work so well! Anyway, this is chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get chapter 9 done before camp (June 16-23) but I'm not making any promises.

Feedback _is_ always welcome! That's what the review box is there for!

~Cass


	9. En Guarde

****

Title: Raine, Chapter 9: En Guarde

****

Author: Cassidelia

****

Rating: PG

****

Warnings: Darker than before…

****

Disclaimer: I love 'em, I don't own em. Madame Pierce does. Baird and Jasson are hers, personality of Jai is mine, yadda, yadda, and yadda…You know the spiel.

****

Dedications/ Thank-yous': As before, to Magixpawn for your consistent reviews. To Jaela- my number one muse. To Reena for her help. And, to Emily and Maxwell- for being my lights in the storm. ( Oh- And to Alex, just because you won't leave me alone about it. LU! *grin*)

* * *

"Answer you?" Sapphire murmured poisonously, her eyes narrowed as much as Raine's. Her hand slipped to her waist, then flashed out, drawing a line across Raine's chest that flushed red after just a few seconds. Raine jumped back almost as soon as the cold metal kissed her skin through the clothing. "How's that for an answer?"

Raine remained silent, trying to tally her wounds without drawing another attack from her sister. Sure, she could fight her sister off. There was only one slight disadvantage on her end. Sapphire had magic. Not strong magic, but magic all the same; and that was a liability to Raine. While one hand drifted to her sword, the other slipped into her pocket. She fingered two small vials. A grim smile crossed her face. This would be a night to remember, all right.

* * *

Jasson glanced down either direction at the crossroads of one of the many hallways in the Nobles' wing; taking a brief moment to breathe. Gasping, he tried to remember. Was the Starbrook clan's rooms down the east or west corridor? The painting, his mind said. Remember the paintings…they give clues. He looked up and to the east. A large landscape- a meadow with a brook running through it, a large lake on one side, a cove shaped like a crown on the other, and several stars in the twilit sky. Nothing registering, he looked to the other; a tall, abstract painting. Then it hit him. Stars. Brook. Starbrook! 

Cursing himself for not comprehending before, he dashed down the hallway, trying to be quick as well as quiet. Twice he almost fell, the third time he stumbled he turned an ankle on an uneven place in the cobbling. "Mithros," he cursed between jolts of white pain. "I'm going to have to see about replacing that." He cleared his throat, shook his head, and as he began to walk again, he heard the sleek _tsing_ of a sword being drawn. Hobbling down the corridor, he stopped just short of a large oak door that stood wide open. He peeked around the corner and stopped the stillborn gasp from escaping his lips. Leaf lay on the floor; his eyes closed and skin a strange bluish tint. Jai swallowed hard, pressing his back against the door. If what he was about to do worked, he'd be called heroic. If it didn't work, even just barely as he had planned; he'd be called an idiot, and shame the royal family.

Wincing as his ankle throbbed, he slid into the dense shadows next to the door. The sun was long past setting; in fact, it was nearly time for it to rise on a new day. His breath came short as he spotted two figures standing in the middle of the room; swords drawn and glinting in the brightly lit room. For all the light and the quality of it, one would think that it came from the sun itself rather than the several dozen thick white pillar candles placed around the walls. 

Raine was standing silently with her sword drawn. Sapphire's lips were moving, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Silently, he crept closer, careful to stay in the shadows. 

"…you'll never see them again," Sapphire was saying. "And then you'll be gone, and Mother and Father will realize their mistake." Her words didn't seem to make a mark on Raine at all. "And your prince…" Raine's head jerked up, and she stared at Sapphire. "Yes, your precious little prince…" Sapphire drawled, watching Raine's reaction closely. "He'll have to go as well."

* * *

Like an owl nabbing its' prey, Raine struck; her sword flashing in the air. With a grinding clang Sapphire blocked the blow, her eyes flashing in triumph. "I seem to have hit a nerve," she cooed; her voice dripping with disdain and malice.

"You will _never_," Raine drew back and struck again instantaneously. Sapphire blocked it again. "_Ever_," she whipped the metal around and made a small gash on her siblings' upper arm. Sapphire was slowing down, but the heat of anger didn't lessen any in Raine's attack. "_Ever_ hurt him! I won't let you!"

Sapphire blocked the next one, grunting a little as she heaved her sister away. "You won't let me? Hmm…In that case," she made the attack this time. It was rather weak, but the words stung more than the blow. "I'll make you watch as I kill him." She disarmed Raine in one swift move. 

Raine swallowed hard and backed away as her sword landed clattering in the far corner. She started to back away, towards what she hoped was the door. Sapphire advanced on her, her blade making blows with each word of the next sentence. "As I torture him. Slowly, ever slowly. I'll draw it out just so you can hear him screaming."  


Dropping to her knees, Raine looked up defiantly; even though blood poured from her arms and her chest, she maintained a steady gaze. Her face was as stone; her chin didn't tremble, and her eyes were almost dead. Just almost; they showed the faintest hint of emotion- pure hatred. "There was never a more vile human being on the face of this earth than you." Dropping what was left of her façade, she looked down at the floor, her hand reaching into her pocket. She pulled one of the two vials out of it, uncorking it with a quick flick of her thumb.

The blonde placed the tip of her sword under Raine's chin; the sharp point forcing her head upwards. "Thank you for that observation, I'll take it as a compliment; but be that as it may, no one cares enough for you to trace this."

"That's where you're wrong," Jai said, choosing that moment to slip from the shadows. Sapphire spun and Raine downed the contents of the vial.

She smiled, and laughed for a second, causing Sapphire to spin back to her, placing her sword back at her sister's throat. "That's what you think," she growled, moving the hand that held the sword slightly to the right. 

"No!" Jasson yelled, jumping forward as Sapphire's wrist flicked to slit Raine's throat. It was too late, however, because as she did so, her quarry's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell backwards in heap. "No…"Jai repeated, gripping Sapphires wrists. With his gift, he bound her; placing the girl in a protective circle that would keep anything from entering or exiting it.

He knelt at her side, brushing the hair away from her face. "Raine…Raine, wake up." Her chest didn't move. "Raine! Come on, Raine, don't do this to me…"

"Jasson," a deep voice commanded. "Move away." A tall, brown-headed man knelt beside him. "Your Highness, really. I need you to move," Duke Baird repeated quietly. Jai nodded quietly and moved back, his eyes not straying from Raine's face. Baird placed his hands on Raine's shoulders, his deep emerald green flaring up.

Jai got to his feet and took a step or three away. After a few moments more she still didn't show any movement. Duke Baird sighed and stood up slowly; his bones creaking as he did so. Never before had he seemed so old. He turned to the prince, his eyes solemn.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know… You hate me. 

TBC soon, I promise…


	10. Strange Remedy

Title: Raine, part ten: Strange Remedy Author: Cassidelia Date: July 1 2002 Rating: PG Archive: Nowhere but ff.n. If you'd like it, please ask. Disclaimer: The usual. TP owns the majority of the chars- it's relatively obvious which ones aren't and are indeed, mine. As a note- Jasson's personality is mine, as TP hasn't elaborated on his personality yet. Thanks to: My muses, and the lovely clones who're on loan from a very dear friend. The guys have helped a lot. Also to my close friends, who offer inspiration from their everyday antics and personality quirks. Dedication: To Jaela. For always being there when I've needed it most- and for just talking to me when things get hectic. To Magixpawn- for being a faithful reviewer- your reviews lighten up my day. And lastly, to Em- who decided that TP was actually a great series, and has been erm.hinting that I write this part. A/N: Maxwell- I'm sorry, but 'Aw, crap, I loved her.' Didn't make it in here. So sorry.  
  
~  
  
Jasson took a deep breath, closing his eyes and counting to ten slowly. Then he stood and turned. "Duke Baird," he croaked. "How did you get here so quickly? You came out of nowhere."  
  
Baird raised an eyebrow, wearing an expression typical to most healers. "Honestly, Jasson. Aren't you still under the impression that I can fly if I so choose?" that got a weak smile out of him. Baird sighed dramatically. "I suppose not. Damn those conservatives. They love to ruin all my healer's tales." He glanced sidelong at the silently trembling, very white prince. "If you must know, and I assume you must; I was walking out of another noble quarters in this wing, and I heard the noise. I assumed the worst- which I was greeted with; and came running." There was silence for a moment, then, "I'm sorry, lad. I know what she meant to you."  
  
Jasson shook his head. "No you don't. No one does. The only person who did was Paige.I didn't know it myself until-" His voice cracked.  
  
Gently, the older man placed a hand on the prince's shoulder, seeing his trembling ease a bit as he did so. "Come on, young one. Let's go inform your parents of this. Messengers will have to be sent to Starbrook at once."  
  
Jasson shook his head, taking a step closer to Raine's unmoving form. "I'm sorry sir, but no. I'll stay here. I need to stay here."  
  
"Say no more, I understand," Baird replied, bowing slightly and leaving quickly for the grand hall where their Majesties still were.  
  
As the footsteps grew fainter, then died away completely, Jasson rubbed his eyes and looked again at Raine. She almost looked like she was sleeping as she lay there. A small smile touched her lips, while a peaceful air settled about her. He sighed quietly, kneeling down and moving her still warm hands to clasp them in front of her. She clutched a something in her hand. Her fingers were clenched tightly around it; as though even in death, she refused to let go. Gently and carefully he pried open her fist and saw a small vial.  
  
"What in the name of-" he stopped; picking the vial up and sniffing it carefully. Chammomile and. he couldn't quite place the other scents. Standing up, he started to leave the room- then remembered something faster. Closing his eyes briefly to concentrate, he opened them again a moment later with a ball of brilliant blue flame in his outstretched hand. The other still held the vial. "Mother-"he called. "Mother, I need you and Buri in the Starbrook clan rooms as soon as possible." He clenched his hand into a fist and the ball of flame vanished.  
  
Not long after, the two women flew down the corridor and into the bedraggled room. Jasson stood from where he had been sitting. He had moved Raine's body to a small settee in one corner of the room and had been sitting in the armchair beside it; still trying to place that smell. He bowed to his mother before rushing over to her and thrust the glass vial at her.  
  
"Tell me what you smell," he said quietly. His mother looked at him. "Really, Mother. This isn't a prank," his face was deadly serious. Thayet smelled it and made a face. Shaking her head, she passed the vial to Buri who smelled it and paled.  
  
"Where did you get this, Jasson?" She asked.  
  
"From Raine," she said gesturing. "It was clasped in one of her hands. I can smell Chamomile, but I can't place the other scents." he trailed off. "Obviously you can."  
  
Buri nodded stiffly. "I can't tell you exactly what they are, but it's an old K'miri recipe. It's- It's the most potent sleeping draught known in the world. Usually the dosage is just a drop or so- but this much.It's half a dram! That could kill a person."  
  
"Could?" Jasson repeated. "But wouldn't for sure?" Buri didn't respond. "Buri!" He demanded, grabbing his surrogate Aunt's shoulders. " It wouldn't for sure, would it? It could very easily just-"  
  
"Put her in a coma," an unfamiliar voice said from the doorway. "Let me see the vial." Buri handed it to the stranger who had approached. A lock of black hair fell in front of his hazel eyes. He brushed it away impatiently, examining the size of the bottle, and the scratched markings on the side. "It's an augmented potion," he announced, looking up at the royals and their bodyguard. "Designed to put the user in a deep coma-like sleep that will last.well, I can't tell exactly. But she isn't dead."  
  
"But she isn't breathing!" Jasson exclaimed, waving a hand in raine's direction. "How can she be alive if she isn't breathing?!"  
  
"But she is breathing, your Highness. If you watch carefully, she is. I can guarantee you that. She isn't dead. Not yet."  
  
"What's the name of this poison?" Thayet demanded, her question aimed at Buri.  
  
The stranger answered instead. "It is called nenuit," he said.  
  
"Is there a counter for it?" Buri asked, turning around from where they all had been looking. The stranger had left as quickly as he had arrived, disappearing in mere seconds. "Damnit," she sighed. "Where did that vagabond go?"  
  
"Forget it, Buri," Jasson said off-handly, watching his fallen friend. "He told me what I wanted to know."  
  
* * *  
  
It was amazing how silent he palace was at midnight, especially with so many people residing there. Most of the time parties were just starting to pick up, but with the night's events, no one really felt like celebrating. As a matter of fact, most were cowering in their chambers; every light in the place on, scared to death of the murderer said to be running around the palace.  
  
Sapphire had been taken to Balor's Needle, now locked in a magically protected cell. King Jonathan had suggested it. Jasson had been incredibly surprised. He hadn't thought there was anything there, anything but the large common room.  
  
He stubbed his toe turning the corner and ran into the hard wooden door of the library during a bout of cursing. Muttering to himself, he limped through the entry, and headed for the aisle in the back of the room. People hardly ever went there, so the shelves were covered in a thick layer of dust. Stifling the urge to sneeze, he ran his fingers over the spines of the books, looking for one in particular- one he had heard Buri mention off- handly a very long time ago.  
  
"Come on," he muttered. "Where *is* it?" He was reaching the end of the aisle, and still hadn't found the book he was looking for.  
  
"I thought you'd end up here," a cold, familiar voice intoned from the shadows. Jai searched them, taking a step backwards- prepared to run if need be. "Honestly, your highness, don't you have anything better to do on an evening such as this?"  
  
The man stepped out of the darkness, lounging against the corner of the bookcase. It was the same man they had met in the noble quarters earlier. There was something familiar about the glint in the hazel of his eyes. The stranger's black hair was as unkempt as before, falling into his eyes no matter how many times he brushed it aside.  
  
"Who are you?" Jai said, trying to keep the fear from his voice. It came out as a whisper. He cleared his throat. "Who are you?" He repeated, louder this time.  
  
Chuckling, the stranger stepped towards Jai, producing a book out of his pocket. He handed it to the prince, who gingerly accepted it. "What you want is on page twenty." Then he strode away.  
  
Jai stood stalk still until he heard the library door close. He rushed to sit in one of the oversized armchairs that were hidden in a window alcove very near this aisle. Setting his lantern on the table next to him, he flipped through the pages. The flickering quality of the candlelight made the writing incredibly hard to read- especially as the tome was old enough that the spelling was very different than that of the current age. He was about to give up when he absently used his gift to crack a window.  
  
"I'm an idiot," he murmured, summoning a ball of light over his head. The strain off his eyes, he scanned the page with a newfound ease as the late-night breeze ruffled his hair. "Ah, ha!"  
  
*Nenuit: a potion of olde, the basis fore such a potion originating from the K'mir tribes. Produces a comotose state in the user, also known as living deathe. An almoste entyrely herbal solutione, made from various amounts of the following ingredients. Belladonna Foxglove Thyme Chamomile Lavender Peppermint Marigold  
  
The antidote is unknowne. When asked, the K'miri medicine woman gave only this rhyme, nothing more.  
  
"To awaken from ne'erending sleepe, One must travelle to forests deepe. Truth has not an obvious scent, But time is of the essence."*  
  
"Damnit. Riddles. Just what I needed." Jasson sighed, and stood. He started to walk out of the room, clutching the book and lantern in his left hand. Raising his right hand to the door, he stopped, palm touching the handle. "'Time is of the essence'?" He thought for a moment. "Time." He shook his head. This was not going to be easy.  
  
~  
  
The coming dawn lit the sky , and Jai was with the sun. Noon found him still sitting thoughtfully at his desk; nibbling on the end of a quill. Before him lay a sheet of parchment with some random notes scrawled upon it. He had read the page in the book over and over again, and still he had gained no further knowledge; no further comprehension from the untidy scrawl.  
  
"Time is of the essence," he murmured. Over and over again, like a mantra he could simply not help but repeat. "Time.Time." Then it hit him. "Time. Thyme," He began to laugh. He laughed so long, so hard that had there been a servant in the room, they probably would have called for a healer; so long, that his voice left him, and his shoulder shook- tears of mirth streamed from his eyes. It was so simple; so painfully obvious.  
  
Hurriedly, he began writing down the counter effect to each herb listed in the potion. For the Belladonna, aloe vera; the foxglove, rose; finally, he had compiled a list of 8 components. He stood for the first time all day, wincing as his back, knees, neck, and elbows popped. Then, moving as quickly as his stiff joints would allow, he rushed to the kitchens' herb garden, searching for his herbs.  
  
~  
  
He handed the list to Baird, whose face was pensive as he studied the contents. In his hands he gripped a piece of cheesecloth that had been folded, and folded, and folded again. From it rose the scents of many different plants. He was missing one thing for his concoction, and had come to Baird, because he was the only one he expected to be in possession of any that was untainted.  
  
"So you need what exactly?" He set the list on his desk and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Menthol. Please, sir. It's vital, if this is to work."  
  
"Rose, mint, aloe vera, nasturtium, catnip, lemon, and thyme. These are all powerful on their own, in their own respects, Jasson. But what exactly do you hope to accomplish?"  
  
Jai shook his head. "Please, just let me have some- a dram or two should do fine." Baird sighed loftily and nodded, standing and heading for a cabinet in the back corner of his study. He returned moments later, holding a small jar in his hands.  
  
"Luck, Jasson. That's what you need the most." He said quietly, handing over the jar.  
  
He was halfway to the door when he stopped and turned, trying hard to smile. "No, Baird, not luck- although we could use a bit of it right now. Hope," he said, managing a weak smile, though not for a lack of trying. "Hope is what we need most."  
  
~  
  
He worked all afternoon, and throughout the night. When a servant showed up, bearing a tray laden with some sweetened tea and rolls, he waved them aside. He could not afford to eat. He could not afford to sleep. He just needed to finish this.  
  
He ground the herbs, making them into a fine powder, one that would hopefully dissolve into a heated liquid without losing any of their potency. Finally, after mixing them carefully into one dish of powder- a powder that was a sort of chartreuse tinted with amber. He started heating the pot of menthol over a tiny desk fire. Once it had turned a very clear, very fragrant green, he started adding measure of powder, letting it dissolve into the menthol before adding more. Finally, all of it had been added. He let it heat to a gentle boil, then slowly removed it from the heat, siphoned it into the pot he had gotten the menthol in; letting it cool and turn halfway to a gel.  
  
Nervously, he paced the room. What if it worked? What was he gonna say? What if it didn't? He sighed. At least would have tried, right? He thought a moment. Grabbing the jar, he headed out the door.  
  
~  
  
He looked at Raine, then at the pot in his hands. He had an idea of what to do, but-  
  
"Jasson, what are you here for?" he spun, looking into Baird's smiling face. He wordlessly held up the jar. "Ooh." he accepted it as Jai offered it to him, opening the jar and smelling the contents. "I'm impressed. What do you plan on doing with this?"  
  
"Well," He rubbed the back of his head. "Same theory as a mustard plaster, but." he trailed off, flushing sheepishly.  
  
"Ah. Well. I'll apply it then. Being a healer, I don't have as much at stake as you do." Jasson nodded, turning his back as Baird drew the curtain around the bed. Moments later her felt a tap on his shoulder. "Nice mixture, Jasson. You can see her now."  
  
"See her? Is she awake?"  
  
"No, but." Baird shrugged. "If it doesn't work, I suggest you apply some in a couple hours." Jai opened his mouth to respond, but Baird held up a hand. "*I* will be back in two hours or so, to do the application." Jai nodded, bowing respectively as the older man left. Tentatively, he stepped through the curtain. He hadn't seen Raine in daylight since before this all happened. He sat down in the chair next to her bed.  
  
Gods, she looked so.so.well, she looked dead. There was no color in her face, she just lay there; an image of a statue. A very white, marble statue. Gods, he thought to himself. How could this have happened to her.to me. to us? Sapphire was to be tried when Raine was revived- if she ever was. She's most likely be found guilty, and her ashes scattered over Traitor's hill.  
  
He stared out the window, grasping one of Raine's icy cold hands in his as he let his mind wander. He was starting to question what duties he had neglected that day, when movement caught his eye. He glanced toward Raine as her chest rose and fell. He blinked. It rose and fell again. "Baird," he choked out.  
  
"B-Baird," he gasped. "BAIRD!" He yelled, jumping out of the chair and backing into the wall. He watched, mouth agape as her chest rose and fell again. A finger twitched, her chest rose again. Duke Baird came running through the door, robes flapping behind him; his hair still tousled from sleep.  
  
"What?" He demanded. "What is it?"  
  
Jasson couldn't say a thing. He just pointed.  
  
~ 


End file.
